Anything But Ordinary
by DiaGem
Summary: A boy meets girl fairytale with a twist. Love can be tricky at times, but when John Cena comes face to face with his match and her sidekick, things seem tricker than usual. Featuring: John Cena, Randy Orton, Methodman, Redman, and many more
1. In the Beginning

**_Author's Note_**: Hey! So I started this Story Eons ago and looking back it needs major work. So this will be _TAKE TWO _of **Anything But Ordinary**. Wish me luck. I plan on finishing this delaying Romantic-Comedy by the end of this summer :) (6/4/2010).

**_This story was written for Sherry Gil, to remind her of our childhood and the crazy things we did. We had big dreams and each went our separate ways, but the memories will never fade. _**

**_PS- This is your early Wedding Gift. _**

**Chapter One**

She scrambled through the paper work trying hard to keep her composure. Hoping she hadn't misplaced the document. Her desk looked like a recycling center covered with papers of sketches, messages, order forms, magazines and mail.

"Evelyn! Did you find them yet?" Screamed a voice from the other room. "I need those sketches on my desk NOW!"

"I'm coming." _God, where the hell did I place those sketches. She's going to ripe my head off and use it to decorate her office. _She kept looking through paper after paper. Feeling the sweat build up on her upper lip. Then suddenly she felt the door to the office open. As she looked up her nerves eased and the tension that was spreading through her body slowly diminished. By the door stood a young girl, in her mid- twenties with long, curly brownish- red hair. As she entered the room she brought an aura with her. She had gorgeous green eyes and an olive complexion. She wasn't very tall, but she still dominated the room with simply a smile. As Evelyn saw her, her faced snapped from panic to joy in a mere instant.

"Hey what's going on?"

"Margo is looking for Victor's sketches. Have you seen them? I put them on my desk somewhere and as you can see they've completely disappeared." Evelyn stated in a rather low tone.

"I gave her those sketches yesterday. I put them in the Fall Design folder along with Emily's sketches. As soon as you put them on top of that trash pile you call a desk, I took them. Shoot I'm still looking for my lucky pen I placed on top of that desk three months ago. You think I'm going to let you put those sketches there too? I know you better than that Eve."

"Then why the hell has she been screaming and nagging all morning, when she has them?" Evelyn replied, point at Margo's office with a rather frustrated expression on her face. Diana simply smiled.

"I gotchu, watch this." She walked towards the Margo's office door, clicks of her black pumps a warning of her upcoming arrival. "Margo! Have you been having margaritas for breakfast again?" The young girl entered the room, leaving behind a smiling Evelyn.

Evelyn plopped back to her seat and took in a deep breath. She grabbed the head band that was around her wrist and tied her wavy, black locks back in a ponytail. Her bangs placed to one side. It had been three years since she decided to take the job as Margo Chanel's intern. Diana had sworn that the internship would get them places. But Margo's bitchy attitude never really suited her. If it weren't for Diana's laid-back-I-Don't-Give-A-Fuck-If-She's-Margo-Chanel attitude helping her get through the day, she would have had a nervous melt down months ago. As she heard screams and laughter coming from Margo's office she started on the task of finally cleaning her desk and sorting through the mail.

Evelyn Martinez had always been bright and determined. Life was never kind enough to her in the beginning. She had to be strong and brave, at the beginning. She never let her guard down, but she also never let the hard times get the best of her. She was a lot of who she is she had gotten from her mother. Her wavy black hair, her sky blue eyes, and the flawless porcelain skin she wore she brilliantly. She was far from the down-to-earth, innocent girl-next-door everyone always confused her for. Sure she had her grace and patience, something she inherited from her mother. But she was also stubborn, hot-headed and very feisty, traits her father had managed to "bless" her with.

Evelyn Irene Martinez was the daughter of Evelys Barlow and Johan Martinez, high school sweethearts who at the age of 16 became parents of their first child, Jason. Evelys Barlow was drop dead gorgeous. Her smile lit up a room along with her sky blue eyes. Her wavy, black hair gave her a mysterious feel, and when her heart fell for Johan Martinez, nothing stopped him from giving in to her. They grew into adults together, sharing the struggles of living in a low-income urban district. Times were always hard, but by the time they got pregnant with their second child, Evelyn, things were looking up. They had relocated to a bigger house, and finally had degrees to hang in their home office. The family was finally going places and things were looking up. The new baby was something everyone awaited for...

There's a saying that when the water is still, one can never truly see the dangers that lay before them.

On May 28th, 1985, Evelys gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. She had rosy-red cheeks, and a head full of black hair. She looked just like a porcelain doll. However, Evelys saw very little of her daughter, in fact Evelys never really met her daughter. Evelyn was raced out of the ER after her birth, minutes after the delivery Evelys started to hemorrhage. After an on going battle to save her life the doctor's couldn't save her, Evelys died. And with her death, Evelys brought a world-wind of trouble to daughter's life.

Life is never meant to be easy, but love and a sense of belonging always makes the hard times go by faster. Evelyn never truly had that at home. Most would think that blaming a newborn for their mother's death seemed irrational and unfair, but Johan showed no sign of sympathy for the infant. He became distant and resentful. His depression and spiteful attitude after his wife's death gave way to a wave of tragedies in the family. He began to take his anger out on his kids, especially Evelyn. Evelyn spent the majority of her childhood in a hospital bed due to broken bones and fractures.

Their father became a monster to whom they often battled against. By age 8, Evelyn had grown into a mature, little girl with school being her priority in life and her older brother her guardian. Jason got custody of his sister as soon as he turned 18, and though raising a kid on his own was never easy, his love for his sister and desire for a stable, happy home gave him grit. At first it wasn't easy, moving became a routine for the two, always running from the nightmare their father was. It wasn't until Evelyn reached high school that they had lost sight of Johan Martinez. The years she had spent under his care had scarred her, but the years with her brother had done some healing. Things started to look up finally and that's when she started to live.

Jason wasn't a bad father either, though sometimes he wished Eve was a boy, because explaining the female reproductive system was never something he was ready for. Jason always admired his sister's resemblance to their mother. Growing up he would stare at her in her sleep remembering his mother and her bed-time stories, along with her lullabies; Evelys had an amazing voice.

High School for Evelyn was a blast; she made friends, had a functional lifestyle and finally had some type of stability. There she met Diana, the very outspoken, very witty, and need less to say "ghetto superstar" who roamed the halls of Crenshaw High. Diana's outgoing and up beat nature seemed to attract people to her. So when Diana was the one who seemed intrigued by the silent, smart girl in class who always laughed at her outrageous behavior, things took a twist. Crenshaw High was introduced to a dynamic duo. The two became sisters, always confiding in each other and cheering each other on. And after 10 years of meeting, Diana and Evelyn managed to never split. They got into The New York Art Institute on full scholarships, graduated top of their class, and managed to end up here, in _Polyamory Designs_. Where they were both being driven crazy by Margo Chanel, one of New York's most esteemed Fashion Designers of the 21st century. A woman with very particular taste, and an alcohol problem that brought the worst out of her. But they both managed thinking that someday it would be their names who everyone would speak of. Evelyn and Diana's knowledge and love for fashion made them rare in the industry. Something that Margo Chanel knew, and hid from the rest of the industry…

Diana walked out of Margo's office to find Evelyn staring into space. She looked pale and speechless. After calling for her 20 times and not receiving a response, Diana became worried.

"EVE!" Diana yelled while snapping her finger in front of the black heads face.

"Dang! I hate when you do that. What?"

"Hey don't get snippy with me young lady, you were so zoned out I thought you died with your eyes open. What were you thinking about?"

"Sorry D, I was just thinking about the past." Evelyn stated as she stared at the letter in her hand. It read to Evelyn I. Martinez from the Rogers Richardson Psychiatric Ward in Boston Massachusetts.

"The past? Why?" Diana stared puzzlingly at Evelyn as she handed her the closed envelope. "Rogers Richardson Psychiatric Ward, 3049 sip street, Boston Massachusetts…" Diana looked up from the envelope and stared at Evelyn, "It's about him isn't it?" Evelyn never answered; she simply nodded yes, with an empty stare on face.

_The past somehow finds its way to the present, no matter how far you run or how long you hide. Not until it is confronted does it stop from haunting your life._


	2. A Dream Come True

_**Author's Note**_: Hey all, so I'm really getting the ball rolling with this one. Hope you guys are enjoying it :)

**Chapter 3  
**

As Evelyn made her way into Perilla's, a fancy little restuarant on Jones Street, she was greeted by a very friendly hostess.

"Yes, hi, I'm here to meet someone." Evelyn stated politely.

"Can I have their name please?" The hostess replied.

"The reservations should be under the name Lopez."

"Oh! Follow me please, she hasn't arrived yet, but we have special seating for you three." The hostess replied with a wink. Evelyn followed her towards the back of the restuarant. She was confused as to why the hostess said three, instead of two. Jennifer made no never mention of a third party.

"Here you are ma'am."

"Thank you." Evelyn replied as she took a seat.

"This might sound a little out of place from me, but I just had to say I LOVE your blouse." The hostess stated with a wide grin on her face. "Where did you get it?"

Evelyn laughed politely at her statement. "Actually I made it myself." She replied.

"OMG that's amazing. I must say you have great talent."

"Thank you, your my first admirer." Evelyn slightly blushed.

"No problem, I only speak the truth. Your waiter, Mark, will attend to you soon. Enjoy your meal."

"Thank you." Evelyn replied with a grin. She waited patiently for Jennifer to arrive. Looking through Margo's emails on her blackberry as she did.

"EVELYN!" yelled a voice from across the restuarant. Evelyn looked up to find Jennifer waving, making her way towards her. "Sorry for making you wait. Kind of ran late on my last meeting with my designers. I swear they're all retards."

"It's no problem, I didn't wait very long." Evelyn replied with a smile.

"We're missing someone... where's Diana." Jennifer stated with a puzzled look on her face.

"Diana?"

Before Jennifer could reply to Evelyn's question, Diana came brouncing in.

"HEY YA'LL!"

"Diana, what are you doing here?" Evelyn looked at her dumbfoundedly.

"You sincerely think that I'm going to let you leave me with Margo, HELL NO! I called Jennifer and made HER a proposition, and here I am!" Diana stated as she took a seat. Evelyn simply laughed and shook her head.

"She actually had a great proposition. With her business sense, I had to take her into consideration." Jennifer stated as she turned to Evelyn.

"In other words, I told her she'd be fucked without BOTH of us in her company."

"Wait, her company, you want us to work for you?" Evelyn asked in shock.

"Yes, of course I do, why else would I want to meet with you?" Jennifer replied.

"I-I-I..."

"She accepts. Now lets talk business." Diana stated. Jennifer simply laughed. They spent the rest of the dinner going over contracts and steps to transfer from Margo's company and come on board Jennifer's.

"Okay so all is set. I'll have my assistant mail you, your new contracts. All you have to do is sign them, and let Margo know what's going on." Jennifer stated as the waiter removed their empty dinner plates.

"Ooh, I've taken care of that already." Diana replied.

"Taken care of what?"

"Margo. I sent her an email yesterday on both our behalf. I sent you a copy, you should be getting it anytime soon." Diana replied to Evelyn's question.

"So I guess all is said and done then?" Jennifer stated. Diana shook her head reassuringly, while Evelyn stood there in disbelief. "You okay Eve?"

"Yea, I am. It's just that this all seems so surreal."

"Don't worry, it'll seem real to you soon enough." Jennifer replied. " Well ladies I have to jet but I will keep in touch with you during the course of the week. We have to go over my Fall line. I'm in desperate need of your opinions."

"No problem, once we get all the paper processed. We'll let you know." Diana replied, since Evelyn was to speechless to say much.

"Okay, great. Talk to you soon. And Eve?"

"Yea."

"Have a shot, you look like you need." Jennifer replied as she left the table and walked out the door.

"Isn't this GREAT." Diana exclaimed.

"Yea, I mean, it so surreal."

"Girl snap out of it. You look like someone died. This is what you've been waiting for. Your own designs. Being able to show the world what your made of, so I can then proof read it, and make sure those skinny ass bitches, people call models, can sell the stuff." Diana replied.

"D, we're officially designers." Evelyn replied staring at Diana for the first time since Jennifer told her the news.

"Yes, we are! We gunna get PAID!. About time too. Shit with the salary Margo gives us, I was already making sketches with Tito about robbing that bank my Julia's house."

Evelyn laughed at Diana's comment. For the first time in a while things just seemed right. She couldn't blieve it. Suddenly her blackberry alerted her of a new email.

_From: Dfabulous_

_Subject: Resignation Letter_

Dear Margo,

We would do this in person, but decided against it. For the past three years we've become your own personal slaves. We've been over worked, under paid, and disrepected. So it is with pleasure that we inform you that this is our two week notice. We quit. Don't worry we don't need your reference, or anything else from you.

Sincerely,

Evelyn I Martinez, and Diana F. Galvez

P.S- _(Words from Diana)_ Margo you damn acoholic. I know that you know that I wasn't going to leave without give you my two cents. Your an amazing designer, and it stops at that. I've never met such a dispicable individual. I hate burning bridges, but with you I'd light the match myself. Hope your work turns out great, but don't make any bets. PEACE BITCH! (LMFAO!) -Diana.

_Hang this up, you know you want to..._

Evelyn looked up from her blackberry and looked at Diana with a disapproving stare.

"What?"

"I can't believe you wrote that." Evelyn replied.

"Look that woman needed to know that I was upset. I was just telling her the truth."

"Diana Galvez, what am I going to do with you?" Evelyn replied as they made their way out of Perilla's.

"Beats me... TAXI!"


	3. A Change for the Better

**_Author's Note_**: So I'm kinda hopeing this story isn't taking a turn for the bad. I would greatly appreciate you guys opinion. I don't take criticism negatively. I embrace it :)

**Chapter 4**

_3 Years Later_

**_Beep Beep Beep!_**

"EVELYN turn that shit off!" Diana yelled from her bedroom.

_Ugh, why do I insist on living with her loud ass._ Evelyn's thoughts raced as she sat up in bed and pressed the snooze button on her alarm. It was another day in the Fashion World, and she had to get ready for it. She was about to walk towards the door, when it slammed open.

"BREAKFAST!" Diana screamed as she walked in with a plate of french toast and fruits on one hand, and a glass of milk on the other. Evelyn looked at her with a smile.

"Oh yea, that's why." Evelyn stated to herself with a giggle.

"What?" Diana asked not hearing her last statement.

"Oooh, nothing. Your ready? What the hell. Why didn't you wake me up, while you were making breakfast?" Evelyn replied.

"Because I have to be in the office to make sure no one fucks up, and you're going to go get Jennifer at this address because you guys have some errands to run." Diana replied handing her a piece of paper with an unknown address on it.

"Wait... what?" Evelyn stated with a confused look on her face.

"Yea, for some reason, Jennifer's having car troubleand she needs a ride. I volunteered you because unlike you, I aint beat to be Mrs. Daisy's chauffeur. Plus, I gotta be at the office to finish, my part of the new Line." Diana replied walking out the door.

"D, wait!"

"Eat your breakfast, see you later." Evelyn heard the door slam.

_I swear, with those two, I'm confused 95% of the time._ Evelyn made her way to the bathroom after finishing breakfast. Once she was done she decided to wear black skinny jeans, with her black 9West pumps, and an off the shoulder cream blouse she had made for herself from her designs. She grabbed her jean jacket and purse and walked out the door.

Once she arrived at her destination, she looked around for Jennifer. Before she knew it cameras flashes came into view. Evelyn honked her horn so Jennifer would see her waiting. Apparently Starbucks was the only place Jennifer couldn't avoid in order to deviate from the paparazzi. She got into the car, coffee cup in hand.

"Let's go before they find out that's not a sugar-less cappuccino." Evelyn stated cracking a smile as she changed the gear to drive.

"Ha! Ha! Very funny." Jennifer stated as she placed her cup in the cup holder.

"That's what you get for having me drive around all day, while Diana turns our office into a slave camp. Don't you feel bad for the models?" Evelyn replied.

"Look I rather the models suffer than me. She'd be cracking Mrs. Daisy jokes all day. And don't get me started on the _"you pick me because I'm black"_ comments." Jennifer stated causing Evelyn to burst into laughter.

Once she managed to get a hold of herself Evelyn drove off. "So where we going?"

"To 825 Eighth Avenue, make a left on the corner." Jennifer replied.

"What's there?

"DefJam Records, I have to meet up with Redman and Methodman about my new single."

"Oh, alright."

"By the way, thanks for doing this. I was so pissed when I saw my tires slashed." Jennifer stated.

"It's no problem; you're the boss after all." Evelyn stated with a grin. It wasn't the first time someone had vandalized one of Jennifer's things. People would often go crazy around her.

About 30 minutes later they found themselves outside of DefJam Records. The building was covered in graffiti, something very out of the ordinary for the corporate scene, the location of the building. The artwork was something beyond anything Evelyn had seen growing up; it didn't look like vandalism, but more like art.

"I'm going to be a while, so how about you come in with me? I" Jennifer said grabbing her cup of coffee.

"Hell Yea! You expect me to stay in this car, all day. You want me to drive you around all day, be prepared to have me tag along and feeding me." Evelyn stated as she turned of the car and grabbed her things from the back.

Once inside the building, Evelyn noticed that the inside was beyond your standard office decor. It was like walking onto the pages of a musical composition. Pictures of old and new artists hung on the red walls. Lyrics to platinum songs were scribbled here and there. Evelyn's mouth stood wide open as she walked around the lobby.

"Evelyn come on." Jennifer called out for her as she walked into elevator. Evelyn caught up. Once on the fifth floor, both women stepped out and walked up to the receptionist.

"Hey Lucy, is he in?" Jennifer addressed the young receptionist who was typing away at her computer.

"Yes he's actually waiting for you, go on back." She replied with a smile.

"Eve, mind waiting for me here, I just gotta grab him. We need to head down to the studio. Be right back." Jennifer stated as she made her way to the office door.

"Okay, don't take long." Evelyn grinned as she saw Jennifer roll her eyes and disappear out of sight. Evelyn looked around the room. It reminded her of her high school boyfriend, Geoff's dream den. There was a huge refrigerator on one corner of the room, that complemented the mini- kitchen. On another corner was, what she assumed was the entertainment section. There was alarge, flat screen TV and arcade games positioned along side a long lazy boy couch. The carpet was black and the walls were red with drawings and frames hanging all over.

_This place sure is something_. Evelyn couldn't help herself but walk to the jukebox at the corner of the entertainment section. She had zoned out looking through the songs when she felt someone come from behind her.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Asked a male voice.

"Yea, I haven't heard these in so long." Evelyn replied before turning around. Before her stood no other than Methodman.

"What's ya name baby girl?" Evelyn couldn't believe it. You would think she'd be used to celebrities by now, but every once in a while she would be star struck.

"I-I-I'm Eve." She replied blushing at the fact that she was acting like a crazed school girl.

"Eve. That it?" He asked crossing his arm over his chest.

"Evelyn. Evelyn Martinez." Evelyn replied with a grin. "Nice to meet you." Evelyn stoke out her hand to shake his.

"Oh your being so formal, iight." Methodman stated as he shook her hand. "So you here with someone, or are you waiting to see someone?"

"I'm here with someone." Eve stated as she put some space between them.

"Ooo that's too bad. I mean your fly, but imagine how extra fly you'd be in one of these arms." He reached out and gently stroked her cheek.

"Excuse me?" Evelyn replied as she slapped his hand away. "Trust me I look better off just by myself."

As Evelyn walked passed him and towards the elevator, she heard him grunting something under his breath. "What did you say?"

"I said you aint gotta be a bitch about it, I was just complimenting you." He stated walking towards her.

Evelyn smirked. "A compliment is a formal act of civility, courtesy, or respect. What you just gave me was an insult. Your assuming that I'm not "fly" enough to stand alone as a strong, independent woman. That I need you to actually look like I belong. Needless to say, more people might assume that you'd be the lucky fuck to have me in your arms in the first place. So in other words, I'm not being the bitch here. You are. You tried to be smooth and failed. Then instead of being a man it and accepting failure, you further insult me."

"DAMNNNNNN! Meth, she straight up OWNED YOU!" Evelyn turned around to find Jennifer and Redman walking out of the office.

"Man shut the fuck up." Methodman replied still looking at Evelyn.

"Hey don't get mad at me cause someone put you in your place." Redman stated as he made his way towards Evelyn.

"Evelyn what happened?" Jennifer asked as she cut off Redman and beat him to her.

"Nothing, just showing Methodman here a thing or two about chivalry." She stated as she looked at Methodman with an evil grin on her face.

Redman walked towards her and grabbed her hand. "May I ask who this pretty lady is?" He asked as he placed a kiss on Evelyn's hand.

"Eww don't his her hand, you fool." Jennifer replied as she smacked Redman upside the head.

"What the fuck Jennifer, that hurt." Evelyn laughed as Redman quickly held his head.

"That's what you get ass. At least I aint get smack." Methodman stated laughing.

"Don't laugh at him, where the hell have you been? I've been calling you none stop." Jennifer addressed Methodman.

"I was on the phone with my lawyer. Tiki trynna raise my child support and I aint playing that." Methodman replied. "Then I saw this young lady, and wanted to make sure she wasn't lost or anything. Just being a good civilian."

"Yea, I bet you were." Jennifer stated as she grabbed Evelyn by the arm and walked towards the elevator.

"I was I swear... Eve tell her." Methodman stated as he followed. Evelyn looked at him and simply laughed. They all made their way to the elevator, Redman in tow and went down to the studio.

Four hours later, all four were still in the studio. Jennifer, being the perfectionist that she is, still didn't feel the single was up to part. Evelyn decided to zone herself out of the room and pulled out her Ipod. She placed it on shuffle, and sat back. She was tired of Jennifer and Redman arguing about the beat of the song. She turned up the music and heard the beat to a very familiar song, _Gangsta Lovin' by Alicia Keys & Eve_. It had been a while since she last heard it. She had forgotten it was in her Ipod. As she heard the lyrics, Evelyn couldn't help but sing along.

_Yo, need you to understand me Daddy  
I ain't ya average baby girl  
Doin' it dawg, I'm well established  
I ain't tryin to lead ya on  
Just wanna ask if ya might wanna  
Gimme ya name, it's on your status_

Jennifer and Red-man stopped mid-argument to find themselves staring at the black- haired fashion expert, with the voice of an angel. Methodman was so shocked, with his mouth wide open, that his blackamild fell and burned his hand.

"FUCK."

" Mef, shut the fuck up." Redman stated as he and Jennifer continued to listen to Evelyn. _  
_

_You seem available  
Don't mean shit  
I know these bitches wanna settle you  
Gotta say you on my short list, a few  
Them other dudes is OK  
But I'm feelin' you  
__Want ya in the best way  
So whatchu gone do about it  
Why don't you just test me  
You won't wanna do without it_

"Damn Jen, you aint tell me she could sing." Redman finally stated.

"I didn't know." Jennifer replied. She was amazed at how good Evelyn was. She had never heard anything like it. She had so much soul in her voice, so much feeling.

_No I'm comin' at you hard  
Meetin' a thug  
And I ain't givin' up  
Till I get that gangsta love_

_I just wanna rock you  
All night long, ohh  
I wanna rock you  
I just wanna rock you  
All night long, ohh_

"Yo we need to get this on a track or something." Redman stated.

"For real be." Methodman agreed. They grabbed one of the old school tape recorders they had laying around the studio and pressed play as Evelyn sang.

_I know you see me this night that night  
Always my shit tight  
Hair done, outfit crazy  
Skirts fit just right  
Wife beater wit' a bangin' tan  
Walk in demandin' all lines  
Baby here I am  
Ain't ashamed of my frame  
And I know your watchin'  
Puttin on a show for you Pop  
And I ain't stopping  
Lotta action and ya horny  
And you gonna too  
Only thing to make it better tho  
Is me wit' you  
And I know your feelin' that  
Regardless of your frontin'  
And I heard through the streets  
It was me you wantin'  
Lemme find out you shy or somethin'  
But I know your not  
So stop the game and the proches  
You really not_

_I still kept on sing, while more people kept crowding._

_I just wanna rock you  
All night long, ohh  
I wanna rock you  
I just wanna rock you  
All night long, ohh_

_I wanna rock you baby  
I wanna hold you baby  
Why won't you be my baby  
I wanna be ya lady  
I wanna rock you baby  
I wanna hold you baby  
Won't you be my baby  
I wanna be ya lady, yeah yeah_

_Baby lemme rock wit' you (it's gangsta gangsta)  
Ya know I wanna rock wit' you (gangsta gangsta)  
Baby lemme rock wit' you (the E-V-E)  
Ya know I wanna rock wit' you (A. Keys, gonna rock you)  
Baby lemme rock wit' you  
Ya know I wanna rock wit' you (it's gangsta gangsta)  
Baby lemme rock wit' you (gangsta gangsta)  
Ya know I wanna rock wit' you  
(It's gangsta, gangsta love, ooh)  
Ya know I wanna rock wit you  
Baby lemme rock wit' you_

When the song was over Evelyn opened her eyes to find three dazed pair of eyes starring at her. _What the hell are they staring at? Do I have a bugger?_

"Are you guys okay? Why does Red look like he's constipated?" Evelyn asked as she removed her headphones.

"Why you gotta pick on me for?"

"Because your the one with the dumbest face."

"Evelyn listen to this." Jennifer stated while she pressed play on the recorder. Evelyn heard her voice coming out of it. Her checks turned from her pale porcelain complexion to fire red.

"You were listening, and didn't stop me? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU !" She said covering my face from all the embarrassment.

"What are you complaining about? You sound mad good!" Methodman replied.

"No I don't, I'm not a singer, I'm a designer." Evelyn replied.

"Correction, your not a singer, YET. We can fix that." Redman replied with a grin on his face.

"What? Are you insane?" Evelyn replied standing up.

"Eve, you're amazing. If I would have known sooner, I would of picked you to sing instead of Red... How about you work with me? Instead of Redman, you could sing with me." Jennifer asked relieved at the though of not having to argue with Redman about beats and it being too slow.

"I don't know." Evelyn said, only to find Redman on the floor begging.

"Please! I can't take it anymore. Do this and I'll do anything..." Before Evelyn could reply, Jennifer pushed Redman aside and dragged her to the recording booth.

"Listen 3 years ago I needed help, and I wasn't wrong when I picked you. And I know I'm not wrong now." Jennifer stated looking Evelyn dead in the eye.

"Are you sure we want me to do this." Evelyn replied still not very convinced.

"YES!" Came Redman's voice from outside the booth. Jennifer gave him the evil eye, and Evelyn started laughing.

"So, will you do it?"

"Fine, I'll give it a try... But I BETTER get a raise." Evelyn replied.

"Ooo you will."

"I'll give you a raise." Redman interrupted once again.

"Red, can you shut the fuck up. I wanna finish this today," Jennifer screamed. "Your on."

Two hours later, the single was done and Jennifer's grin spread from ear to ear.

"You were AMAZING!" Jennifer exclaimed.

"That was great." Methodman said as he hugged Evelyn.

"Thanks."

"So I say we start working on your own single." Redman stated.

"Wait, what?" Evelyn replied.

"Yea, I'll get started on the beats right now." Mehodman replied.

Evelyn couldn't believe it. "Are you guys serious."

"Yes." They all stated at the same time.

"Evelyn you got talent, and you should show the world."

Evelyn looked at the three artist in front of her and couldn't help but be convinced. "When do I start?" They all yelled in excitement.

_Life is very unexpected. One day we're on a path we believe we're mean for, and before you know it we stumble upon and even greater one..._

_- Evelyn I. Martinez_

_May 2008_


	4. Just Another Day in the life of EIM

**Author's Note:** So maybe I might be going update crazy, or it's all the free time I've been having at work, but anywho here's yet ANOTHER one :).

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The songs presented in the following chapters DO NOT belong to me. They are simply incorporated in this narrative for storyline purposes. Please don't sue me. I do, however, like to thank the artists who these songs belong to, they were the inspiration..._

**Chapter 5**

_Dear Diary,_

_So this is probably the stupidest thing I've done in the past 10 years of my life, but Diana said it would make things seem more "tangible," for lack of better words. It's been fourteen months since Redman, Methodman and I start recording my new album. My single was a total hit, who would have thought. With Jennifer and the rest of the crew hyping me up with the fans, Mef says I'll be a superstar in no time. And that's just it. All this has happened so fast that I think it's spinning out of control. I mean, it takes years for people to catch a break. And I feel like I'm getting one over night. It so surreal. Diana keeps telling me to live it up and invest it, because "sooner or later we might be MC Hammer broke," lolz. She's always been good with investments. I let her be my manager. I never thought I would end up here. Fashion Designer/ Singer. Jason is really proud of me, and so is Liah. I got to admit with all this hard work, I can never see them and the boys. I miss them. I might take a trip down to Georgia soon, drag Diana along again. I love how she comments about every "white person" that looks at her the wrong way. LMAO! I guess this does help. Kind of put things into perspective for me. I just want to keep my feet on the ground. I refuse to live in the clouds again. It's silly, but doing this has helped me finally see the potiental, I never knew I had._

_Goodnight Diary. Tomorrow is a big day..._

**_Beep Beep Beep!_**

Evelyn was staring at the ceiling for the past hour before her alarm rang. As she made her way to the edge of the bed, she pulled the covers off of herself. Suddenly "_She don't want a Man by LMFAO_" started to play.

"Ugh! Where is my phone?" Evelyn asked to no one in particular. She noticed her phone laying on the desk by her computer. She had forgotten she'd left it to charging last night. She hurried to pick it up, knowing that the caller wouldn't be too happy about being forwarded to her voicemail.

"Hello?"

"EVE!" Diana screamed on the other end.

"DAMN! Are you trynna bust my eardrum? Why the fuck are you even screaming?" Evelyn replied.

"Good your awake. Listen I already went by the studio and got the outfits, I'll be at your place in about an hour. I got you breakfast."

"Why wouldn't I be awake? I sleep less than you."

"No you don't bitch." Diana replied.

"Yes, I do."

"Listen I aint gunna argue with you about lack of fucking sleep. Get pumped. Go shower and you better be ready by the time I get there." Diana stated.

"Whatever you say, mother."

"You getting fresh with me, watch when I see you." A smiled appeared on Evelyn's face. She loved irratating Diana. Her fuse was so short, instead of scaring Evelyn, like it did most people, it amused her.

"Yea, yea. I'm gunna hop in the shower. Bye."

"Ooooo girl watch when I get there, Imma shove my foot so up your ass... Got me going crazy trynna, help you out-" Evelyn clicked before Diana could finish her ranting. She headed to the bathroom. The oufit of the day was a pair of black sweats, with a matching hoodie, white tank top, and black/gray Chukka Low vans. She was almost done packing her bag, when the bell rang.

"COMING!" Evelyn yelled as she made her way down the stairs. After deciding to take on her new career, Diana decided that it was time to move on up. They each got there own place. Diana bought a cozy apartement near the office. While Evelyn thought it would be more convenient for her to live near the recording studio. She was able to find this amazing two floor condo. She fell in love with it the moment the realitor showed her the place. She hadn't been able to totally unpack, but she promised herself she'd get to it once she had time off, which was in two weeks.

"Hey!" Evelyn greeted Diana as she opened the door with a grin.

"I should slap you upside the head for hanging up on me." Diana replied.

"Where's my breakfast?"

"In my fucking car. Your running late as is. I just came to grab your sh-... you haven't unpacked yet?"

"Nope, haven't been able to, Mef has me so busy all the time, then with recording and getting the new Line together, plus getting ready for this show, I haven't been able to settle down." Evelyn replied as she walked to her room to grab her bag.

"Girl you need a vacation. Thank GOD, after this it's just the album signing in Tower Records and your done promoting for a while." Diana replied.

"Yea, I know. I can't believe, in two weeks I'll be able to to take it is easy. And this will be over with."

"For now at least, you go back to work to get ready for your tour in two months." Diana reminded her.

"Yea, I know. I'm actually excited about that."

"Shit, I'm excited for you." Evelyn turned to Diana and smiled. They both made thier way out the door and towards the car parked in the front.

Fifty minutes later they reached Giant Stadium. Evelyn made her way out of the car, as Diana popped the trunk open. They made their way to my dressing room before heading to what was up of the stage for rehearsal.

"E-V-E!" Redman yelled as he saw Diana and Evelyn walk towards the stage. "Oh shit you brought the Green- EYED monster with you."

Evelyn started laughing at Redman's remark about Diana. Like, Evelyn, Redman loved getting under Diana's skin. Suddenly Evelyn saw a Louis Vuitton pump land smack in the middle of Redman's forehead. She looked back to find a limping Diana angrily making her way toawrds him. She picked up her shoe from the floor.

"What the fuck! Diana, that shit aint funny." Redman exclaimed as he grabbed a hold of his forehead. Methodman, Evelyn, and the entire crew burst out in laughter.

"Call me the Green- EYED monster one more time motherfucker and I'll permanently imprint my Louis Vuitton logo on that big ass forehead of yours." Diana screamed as she put her shoe back on. She stomped off towards the auidence seats, getting ready to view the rehearsal, bickering under her breathe in spanish.

"I told you not to take her lightly." Evelyn replied as she handed him an ice pack she asked a crew member to bring her.

"Damn, I can't believe she hit me with that heal from all the way over there. That's at least 20 feet."

"Red, she was on the football team, NOT cheerleading, football. She was the kicker/ quarterback in the league at the time." Evelyn stated as Methodman joined them.

"Damn son, and I thought kicking game to her was bad." Methodman stated remembering the time he tried one of his pick up lines on Diana and ended up with a hand imprint on his face for a week. Evelyn began laughing as the two men lead her on stage. One of the crew members handed her the microphone as Diana got the backup dancers in order.

After two hours of practice, Evelyn called it quits and headed to her dressing room. She decided to take a hot shower and lay down for a while before starting the tedious process of getting ready for the show. She made herself some hot chamamile tea with lemon and honey, and before she knew it she had dosed off...

Four hours later a knock came to the door. Evelyn stirred before slightly opening her eyes.

"Who?"

"Girl, it's me and Jen. Open up!" Diana screamed from the other side of the door.

"Coming." Evelyn replied. She opened the door to find Jen and Diana hoovering over the door, she saw two rather young girl's behind them.

"Took a nap, didn't you." Diana said with a grin on her face.

"Yea." Evelyn replied in a groggly voice.

"Good cause now its time to get you all pretty." The two girls walked in and set down their bags. Evelyn climbed in her chair and prepared for what was coming up next.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Diana stated as she snatched a Mc Donalds bag out of her purse and handed it to Evelyn. "That's lunch."

"Thanks." Evelyn replied with a grin.

"Damn, I should have hired you as a personal assistant." Jennifer addressed Diana.

"Like I'd work for you. The only reason I even take care of this hoe is because 1- she's my gold mine and 2- Jason would beat me if I didn't."

Both Jennifer and Evelyn burst out laughing. The three stayed in the dressing room gossiping and poking fun at each other. After what seemed like an endless amount of primping, Evelyn was finally ready.

"You look GREAT!" Diana exclaimed.

"I do?"

"Hell yeah! Would I lie about that?" Diana replied, causing Evelyn to smirk and turn to stare herself in the mirror. She was amazed the stylists had done an amazing job.

"With all the outfits you created and your vocals, this is going to be the best concert of the year!" Jennifer exclaimed.

"Yup, just wait until she goes on tour." Diana reminded her. Diana then turned to Evelyn, "Okay so are you pumped?"

"Yea, I'm ready for this."

"Good go get them tiger!" Diana replied as they made their way out of the dressing room and towards the stage. Methodman and Redman where already pumping up the crowd. It was a full house. Evelyn could feel the butterflies in her stomach. She was nervous as all hell, but the adrenaline was already pumping through her veins.

Evelyn looked back at Diana and Jennifer before getting into the prope to go on stage. They both smiled at her in support, and off she went...

Diana and Jennifer saw as the stage went dark, Redman and Methodman ran to their side. The sound of a phone blasted through the stadium. You could hear Evelyn's voice as the prope popped on stage, the crowd went wild.

_[Evelyn:]_  
_Everytime he call - I come_  
_...but, this time I think about ME! _

_[Back Ground Singers:] (that's right!)_  
_And what I need _

_[Back Ground Singers:] (that's right!)_  
_Tonight I'm doin' ME! _

_[Back Ground Singers:] (that's right!)_  
_And I ma hav' fun! _

_[Back Ground Singers:] (that's right!)_

The beat dropped and Lil' Jon's face appeared on the screen. Evelyn finally popped ou of the prope.

_[Lil' Jon:] I bet you won't get crunk, ..._

_[Evelyn:] That's my jam, ..._

_[Lil' Jon:] Get crunk, get crunk, ..._  
_[Evelyn:] That's right, that's right, ... (ooooh)_

_[Lil' Jon:]_  
_Let's go,_  
_Let's go now... now ladies..._  
_Let's go, let's go now..._  
_If you always..._  
_Let's go, let's go now..._  
_Looking out for everybody else..._  
_Let's go, let's go now...and not yourself..._  
_Let's go, let's go now...tonight..._  
_Let's go, let's go now..._  
_It's all about you...we gon' party baby..._  
_Let's go, let's go now_  
_C'mon, crank that thang c'mon [8x]_

_[Evelyn:]_  
_I was driving, cruisin' on the highway..._  
_It was a Friday, midnight, when he called me..._  
_I was thinking "HELL NO!"_  
_I already know what he wants: SURPRISE - SURPRISE_  
_So I changed plans and made some arrangements_  
_I won't be chasing, someone that's replacing, and.._  
_That's when I called my girls up.._  
_We about to hit the club up..._  
_Tonight's the night _

_[Lil' Jon:] (let's go..)_

_[Evelyn:]_  
_You can miss me all you want_  
_But I'm not coming over_  
_Tonight I'm doing me_  
_I'll call you in the morning _

_[Lil' Jon:] (that's right)_

_[Evelyn:]_  
_Hanging with my girls_  
_Until the break of dawn_  
_You can't tell me no_  
_'Cause I can do what I want_

_[Evelyn:]_  
_Tonight I'm having fun_  
_Tonight I'm going out_  
_Let's ride up in a party_  
_All night long_  
_I'm turning off my phone_  
_So we can get it on_  
_O-ooh, o-ooh, o-ooh_

_[Evelyn:]_  
_He kept sending e-mails_  
_Asking for details_  
_"When are you leaving?"_  
_"When will you get here?"_  
_Kept calling my cell phone_  
_I send him straight to voice mail_  
_...leave a message {spoken}_  
_I usually call back_  
_This time I won't fall back_  
_I know what the real be_  
_You just wanna see me_  
_'Cause he wanna_

_[Evelyn & Lil' Jon:]_  
_Tap, to tap, tap, tap, tap (that booty)_  
_But he's not gonna get (that booty)_  
_If he think that it's like that (uh)_  
_He can think that's nothing_

_[Evelyn:]_  
_You can miss me all you want_  
_But I'm not coming over_  
_Tonight I'm doing me_  
_I'll call you in the morning _

_[Lil' Jon:] (that's right)_

_[Evelyn:]_  
_Hanging with my girls_  
_Until the break of dawn_  
_You can't tell me no_  
_'Cause I can do what I want_

_[Evelyn:]_  
_Tonight I'm having fun_  
_Tonight I'm going out_  
_Let's ride up in a party_  
_All night long_  
_I'm turning off my phone_  
_So we can get it on_  
_O-ooh, o-ooh, o-ooh_

_[Evelyn's Rap / Break:]_  
_I got my hands up on my back, back_  
_Take it to the flow, flow_  
_We gon' ride on out, that's right, take it down low, that's right_  
_What's up? I'm hot tonight_  
_What's up? We in the spot tonight_  
_What's up? That's right, that's right, that's right,_  
_Like this uh this, like that, that, that,_  
_JOHN drop the beat and bring it back, back, back!_  
_Wassup? Wassup? That's right, that's right_  
_You like it? I like it!_  
_You love it? I love it!_  
_You want it? You want it?_  
_Wassup? Wassup?_

_[Evelyn:]_  
_You can miss me all you want_  
_But I'm not coming over_  
_Tonight I'm doing me_  
_I'll call you in the morning _

_[Lil' Jon:] (that's right)_

_[Evelyn:]_  
_Hanging with my girls_  
_Until the break of dawn_  
_You can't tell me no_  
_'Cause I can do what I want_

_[Evelyn:]_  
_Tonight I'm having fun_  
_Tonight I'm going out_  
_Let's ride up in a party_  
_All night long_  
_I'm turning off my phone_  
_So we can get it on_  
_O-ooh, o-ooh, o-ooh_

_[Lil' Jon:] Crank that thang, c'mon, ... [till the end]_

The concert was a total success. The crowd started it off with a bang. Evelyn was tired out her mind when she finally got off stage.

"You were AMAZING!" Jennifer stated as she greeted a very sweaty Evelyn. Diana ran up to Evelyn and greeted her with an enormous hug.

"I'm so proud of you." Diana whispered in her ear before she let her go. Evelyn's grin streched from ear to ear. Soon she felt two pair of arms picking her up. Apparently Methodman and Redman had gotten a hold of her.

"Mef, Red if you two baboons drop her I swear to all that is mighty, I'm gunna go start digging both ya graves." Diana exclaimed. They paid no mind to her and carried Evelyn to her dressing room. Evelyn was laughing so hard her stomach was starting to hurt.

Once they got to her dressing room, they put her down.

"I told you, you were made for this." Methodman told her with a grin on her face. "I'm proud of you baby girl." He continued as he gave her a kiss on her forehead.

Redman chose to hug her so hard he picked her up and flung her around.

"I can't breathe." Evelyn exclaimed. Redman placed her down, a grin still at large. Both men walked out of her room, while Evelyn headed to the bathroom to shower and get ready for tonight's celebration.

While she was in the bathroom, Evelyn heard her dressing room door slam. Once she got out of the bathroom she saw Diana and Jennifer waiting for her.

"Almost ready buttercup." Jennifer stated as she finished styling her hair. Evelyn hadn't noticed the change in the women, when she got off stage. They both wore mini, black dresses with their hair loose. Diana's dress was strapless, while Jennifer went for a one-sleeve design. Evelyn had picked out an open-back dress, that reached her mid-thigh. She had her hair in soft, wavy curls.

"Damn!" Diana said as she turned to get a look at Evelyn.

"Is that your way of approving my outfit?"

"Hell yea!" Diana replied. As putt away the last of her stuff and grabbed her hand bag Diana looked at both women in approval, "So we ready?"

"I am." Jennifer replied.

"So am I." Evelyn agreed.

"Alright limo is waiting outside."

"Wait what about your car and all my stuff?" Evelyn asked.

"Taken care of. I called up Sonia and told her about a few errands while your were getting ready." Diana replied as she settled all the bags together and opened the door for the women to leave. Being Evelyn's manager and working with the guys, on top of making sure everything ran smooth with the Line, made Diana realize that she needed an extra pair of hand. She hired Sonia as her personal assistant, which made her schedule a tad, bit more possible.

The women reached the limo and drove off. That night they were celebrating Evelyn's huge success. They were on their way to Jay-Z's 40/40 club in the city for the big shabang. Everyone was going to be there, to join Eve in her success...

_All roads lead to happiness, when you have people that love you by your side on your journey._

_- Evelyn I. Martinez_

_July 2009_


	5. John Cena?

**Author's Note:**So I know I'm a billion chapters into this story and everyone is wondering where the WWE Superstars are... well hold your horses I'm getting to that...

***** I Just want to give my respects to Ciara and Lil' Jon the true artists behind _That's Right _from the previous chapter.**

_**Disclaimer:**_ _The songs presented in the following chapters DO NOT belong to me. They are simply incorporated in this narrative for storyline purposes. Please don't sue me. I do, however, like to thank the artists who these songs belong to, they were the inspiration..._

**Chapter 6**

_"Evelyn, wake up, I need you. Come by the studio as soon as you can, it's urgent." _Evelyn hung up after hearing the voice-mail Methodman had left her earlier that morning. It was already 11:30 AM, he left her the message 2 hours before. She dragged herself out of bed and hopped in the shower. She had done the album signing last night and was still rather exhausted. Things were starting to slow down, and she was thankful for it. When she got out of the shower, she ran to her room to get ready. She grabbed a pair of gray shorts, and a white- fitted, t- shirt. She decided to let her hair air-dry and left it loose. She grabbed her sunglasses and a gray cardigan, before stepping out the door her bag in tow.

After the quick commute to DefJam, from the Mc Donald's drive-thru Evelyn reached the recording studio, lunch at hand. Someone was already in the booth when she walked in. Redman turned when he noticed the door open and smiled at her.

"Hey gurl. hey!" He half whispered in his flamboyant accent. It made Evelyn laugh. She took a seat on the couch and popped her lunch bag open. And before she knew it Redman had his hand in the bag before her. She looked up at him with an irritated smile.

"I'm hungry." He replied with a grin full of french fries. She laughed and shook her head.

"Alright John, Let's take it from the top." Methodman instructed the stranger in the sound booth. Method let the beat drop and as soon as the stranger opened his mouth to rap Evelyn started to choke on her nuggets. _What the fuck is that? _She thought to herself. She looked at Redman with a confused look on her face. Redman, on the other hand, was swinging side to side bumping to the beat with a mouth full of fries and his eyes closed.

_They have lost they mind, now it's one thing to think I can sing, but I KNOW this guy aint a rapper. _Not being able to take it anymore, she but her lunch aside and pulled out her Ipod. She completely toned out the wangsta' in the studio. Evelyn happily continued her lunch break, listening to the new beat she had been working on for a song she recently wrote.

After what seemed like a lifetime. Methodman called it a day and turned to Evelyn.

"So, here I am. What's the urgency?" Evelyn replied legs crossed.

"I found something saved on here, and I wanted you to explain it to me in person." Methodman replied as Redman stepped into the booth with the unknown "artist."

"Found something? How does that concern me?" Evelyn replied with a confused look on her face.

"Well, according to Redman, the track is yours?" Methodman stated as he played the track Evelyn had been working on for her new song. Her confused face changed to that of shock.

"Ooo, that." Evelyn giggled innocently. "Yea, I did that. Is it bad?"

"No, that's the thing, I love it. I just wanted to see what you have in store for it."

"Really?" Evelyn replied getting off the couch.

"Yea, have you finished the lyrics?"

"Actually I have them with me. I finished them the other day, but I haven't been here in like a week so I haven't put it together yet." Evelyn replied as she grabbed the lyrics out of her purse. "Here."

Evelyn handed them to Methodman. As he read them, she began fidgeting. It was the first piece that she had worked with on her own. She knew it was amateur stuff, but she wanted to see if at least she was on the right track.

Methodman turned to the two men in the sound booth, "Hey, ya get out of there real quick. Eve has to do her thing for a minute." Evelyn looked at him in surprise.

"Wait, what?"

"Get in there. This is definitley a piece of art. I want to get this recorded today." Evelyn grinned and jumped with excitement. She hugged him and the ran to take of her cardigan and step into the sound booth. On her way in Redman stepped out followed by the mysterious stranger. He looked at her up and down, with a look of interest in his eyes. She paid no mind to it and simply smiled to be polite.

"Okay Eve, hit it."

Evelyn prepared herself, fixing the stool and putting her lyrics in place. She cleared her throat and waiting for the beat to drop.

_Pull up your pants, just like him_  
_Take out the trash, just like him_  
_Getting your cash like him, fast like him_  
_Girl you wanna act like he did_

_I'm talking 'bout, security codes on everything_  
_On vibrate so your phone don?t ever ring_  
_A foreign account_  
_And another one he don't know about_

_Wish we could switch up the roles and I could be that_  
_Tell you I love you but when you call, I never get back_  
_Would you ask them questions like me, like 'Where you be at?'_  
_'Cuz I?m out, four in the morning on the corner rolling doing my own thing_

_What if I had a thing on the side, made you cry_  
_Would the rules change up or would they still apply_  
_If I played you like a toy?_  
_Sometimes I wish I could act like a boy_

_Can't be getting mad, but you mad, can?t handle that?_  
_Can't be getting mad, but you mad, can?t handle that?_

_Girl go ahead and be just like him_  
_Go run the streets just like him_  
_Go home missin' sleep like 'em, creep like 'em_  
_Front wit' you friends, act hard when you with them like him_

_Keep a straight face when you tell a lie_  
_Always keep an air tight alibi_  
_Keep it hid in the dark_  
_What he don't know won't break his heart_

_Wish we could switch up the roles and I could be that_  
_Tell you I love you but when you call, I never get back_  
_Would you ask them questions like me, like 'Where you be at?'_  
_'Cuz I'm out, four in the morning on the corner rolling doing my own thing_

_What if I had a thing on the side, made you cry_  
_Would the rules change up or would they still apply_  
_If I played you like a toy?_  
_Sometimes I wish I could act like a boy_

_Can't be getting mad, but you mad, can't handle that?_  
_Can't be getting mad, but you mad, can't handle that?_  
_Can't be getting mad, but you mad, can't handle that?_  
_Can't be getting mad, but you mad, can't handle that?_

_If I was always gone, hit the sun getting home_  
_Told you I was with my crew when I knew it wasn't true_  
_If I act like you, walked a mile off in your shoes_  
_Messing with your head again, dose of your own medicine_

_What if I had a thing on the side, made you cry_  
_Would the rules change up or would they still apply_  
_If I played you like a toy?_  
_Sometimes I wish I could act like a boy_

_Can't be getting mad, but you mad, can't handle that?_  
_Can't be getting mad, but you mad, can't handle that?_  
_Can't be getting mad, but you mad, can't handle that?_  
_Can't be getting mad, but you mad, can't handle that?_

_R A go_  
_Here's the clutch_

_If I paged you, would you like that?_  
_Had friends, would you like that?_  
_With a car, would you like that?_  
_Hell nah, you wouldn't like that, no_

_What if I made you cry, would they still apply?_  
_What if I, if I played you like a toy?_  
_Sometimes I wish I could act like a boy_

___Can't be getting mad, but you mad, can't handle that?_  
_Can't be getting mad, but you mad, can't handle that?_  
_Can't be getting mad, but you mad, can't handle that?_  
_Can't be getting mad, but you mad, can't handle that?_

_Can't handle that?_

Evelyn looked up to face a grinning Redman jumping up and down in excitement.

"That was HOT!" Methodman replied. Let's run it one more time just to make it perfect... and how about I treat you to dinner tonight. Deal?" Methodman stated. Evelyn gave him a thumbs up.

Standing behind Methodman and Redman stood no other than John Cena. He'd been working with the two artist for the past month, on and off, producing his album. John had taken sometime, since he was in town for the week, to go over some tracks he had made with both Methodman and Redman. Little did he know that he was going to run into Evelyn. As soon as he saw her walk in, he was blown away. She was gorgeous. Just staring her in the eyes was enough to make you fall madly in love with her. When he actually heard her sing, he was impressed. She had so much soul and emotion as she sang. He couldn't help but admit to himself that he had a crush on the black-head. He knew he had to try to make himself visible to her. He wasn't about to miss a chance to talk to her.

Once Evelyn finished, she took off the headphones and walked out the sound booth. She stood next to Methodman as he did the final touches on her song. It was then that she noticed that the tall, muscular stranger was still in the room.

"Hey Mef." Evelyn whispered.

"What?" Methodman replied in the same tone.

"Who's the hulk looking dude sitting next to Red." Methodman burst into laughter at Evelyn's remark.

"Yo, what so funny? I wanna laugh too." Redman bickered.

"Yo mind your own nut sack. We having grown folk talk here." Methodman replied. Redman and John looked at each other with confused looks on their faces. They were curious to know what the two were talking about. Little did John know it was about him.

"That's John Cena, he's a WWE Superstar."

"Oooo, hence the enormous muscles, huh?" Evelyn replied slightly turning her head to get a glimpse of John from the corner of her eyes without him noticing.

"Yea, pretty much."

"So if he's a wrestler. What is he doing with a mic in his hand. Don't tell me you think he has talent as a rapper. Cause I might not be an expert, but lasttime I heard verses spit out the he does, they were coming out Vanilla Ice's mouth." Evelyn informed Methodman.

Methodman couldn't hold it in anymore and burst out into another series of laughter. "Damn Eve, cut the guys some slack!" He exclaimed. Evelyn joined him in the laugh. The two men on the couch just stared at each other lost expressions on their faces.

"Mef, shhhh!" Evelyn said playfully slapping Methodman on the arm. Once Methodman was done, he gave Evelyn a copy of her new single, and turned to Redman and John.

"Iight, John lets' get this done." He said pointing for him to get back into the booth. "I'll hit you up later so we can go eat and get some drinks." He stated as he turned to Evelyn.

"Alright hun, Imma head out before Diana comes in here looking for me." Evelyn said kissing Methodman on the cheek.

"Oh HELL NAW! Bounce, I aint beat for Diana." Redman exclaimed.

"Why? You guys looked so happy the other day, when we were at the 40/40 club." Evelyn replied.

"She aint tell you? She sets me up with her cousin's girl Toya. Bitch a fucking MAN!" Redman yelled. Evelyn, Methodman, and John burst into laughter not being able to hold back the tears. "Laugh all ya want that shit aint cute. Bitch had a five o'clock shadow and an adams apple bigger than mine and shit talking about he a girl. Momma aint raise no fool."

"Yo I remember that shit. Diana told me about Toya." Methodman stated between laughs. "She set you up with her cause you set her up with Dino, and he played her. She was like 'pay backs a bitch'. She got you. I told you not to fuck with her, but you stay playing."

"Red. I don't know when your gonna learn." Evelyn stated shaking her head grabbing her things. "Well, guys I gotta go. Thanks Mef. I'll go show Diana... Oooh, and nice to meet you John. Goodluck on your album."

John stared at her, "Thanks... Eve?" He replied.

"Evelyn, but you can call me Eve." She shook his hand and walked out. John stared at the door his hand still out. He looked frozen.

"Oh no, Mef. I think Johnny has fallen for the EVE." Redman stated as they both stared at John in his trance.

"Yo, JOHN! Snap out of it man." Methodman snapped his fingers in front of John's face until he got a reaction.

"Sorry about that." John said getting back to reality.

"She's cute. Aint she?" Redman said with a smirk.

"She goregous." John replied.

"... and untouchable." Methodman informed him.

"What you mean?"

"She's a no-man woman. Eve's the type that doesn't necessarily deal with guys. She likes being alone. She just doesn't like getting attached." Methodman explain.

"Aint that the truth." Redman stated.

"Really." John replied. "I bet I can change that."

"Yea, right." Methodman stated as he patted John on the back. "How about you concentrate on getting this album out and we'll talk about Eve later."

John smiled and made his way into the booth.

_When love comes knocking it's rare that you don't open the door, even if its due to sheer curiousity._

_-DFG_


	6. Diana meet Godzilla?

**_Author's Note_**: **... I would like to once again give my respects to Ciara, the true owner of _LIKE A BOY_, the song I used in the previous chapter.**

**Chapter 7**

"Alright kid, let's call it a day. I gotta be out, or Eve is gonna KILL me." Methodman told John as he saved their work on his laptop.

"Iight." John stated as he walked out the booth. Redman had left over an hour ago. Diana picked him up to meet up with Evelyn at her condo. Methodman was supposed to follow shortly after, but before he knew it an hour and thirty minutes had gone by.

"Hey, John, where you going tonight?" Methodman asked as he turned and saw John gathering his things and heading out the door.

"I was gonna call it a night, why? ... you got something in mind?"

"Don't act dumb, ninja. I know you wanna come with us tonight, spend sometime with Eve." Methodman replied with a grin.

"I thought you said I didn't have a chance with her."

"Yea, but that doesn't mean I don't wanna see you fail at trying." Methodman replied with a grin. He patted John in the back and guided him towards the exit.

"Bro, I'm the Doctor of Thuganomics, cupid's right hand man, girls be cracking under my charm." John said confidently.

"Yea man, keep that confidence in mind... your going to need it." Methodman stated as they walked out the doors. "Follow me to Eve's house and we'll take it from there."

"Alright man." John said as he got into his car. He couldn't hide the fact that he was excited. Tonight was his chance to impress Evelyn, and he wasn't about to let it pass. He kept close to Methodman, making sure he didn't loose him on their way to Eve's house. His heart started to pump harder once he noticed they had arrived.

_Man, why does this girl have this affect on me. I feel like a little kid. This is crazy_. John thought to himself as he looked himself in his rearview mirror. _Okay John, you have this. She's just a girl. Use your charm to sweep her off her feet._ After pumping himself up, John stepped out the car and walked towards Methodman.

"You ready?" Methodman asked him with a grin on his face. John simply nodded. "You sure man? Cause you look like your about to pass out."

"Man, start walking. I'm straight." John replied.

"Alright." Methodman stated laughing. "Oh, I must warn you, Diana's here, and lets just say, she's good around the eyes, but she aint that good with people." John looked at Methodman confused.

"Look I aint scared of, any girl. Let's do this."

"Alright, don't say I didn't warn you." Methodman said as he rang the doorbell. They could hear the TV from the inside, along with Evelyn's laugh. John felt his heart pump faster with the sound of her laugh. The door opened and he saw a gorgeous red-head, with big green eyes standing by the door. She gave Methodman a kiss on the cheek and let them in.

"Mef, mind telling me who Godzilla is?" She asked staring at John up and down. Methodman satrted giggling as Redman and Evelyn starred at the scene taking place in front of them.

John looked at Diana, and grinned, "I'm John. John Cena." John stated politely. "You must be Diana. Its nice to meet you." John stook out his hand to shake Diana's.

Diana grinned and shook his hand. "Oooo, your Vanilla Ice. Damn she said you were big, but I didn't think your were gunna turn out to be this big." John stared at her confused. "Welcome, don't mind the mess. Evelyn swears she doesn't have time to unpack."

Diana led them both to the living room where Evelyn and Redmand had, once again, turned their attention to the yankees game. Evelyn turned and faced Methodman. "Clifford Smith, you were supposed to be here hours ago. I'm starving."

"DAMN, Eve. What I tell you about using my government name?"

"Boy please. I know your mommy, she stays calling you Cliffy. Don't come with that crap." Diana said as she walked passed him and slapped him upside the head.

"Yo, you stay hitting people." Methodman stated as he grabbed his aching head.

"Correction, people STAY saying stupid shit, therefore, I stay correcting people." Diana replied as she made her way to the couch. John stood back and observing them. No one was blood related, but somehow they all acted like siblings. He found it pretty amusing. He loved the fact that they were so close. It was fun to watch them together, especially with Diana around. Now he understood the stories in the recording studio. She might be a tough cookie, and LOUD as all hell, but one could tell that Diana was the mother- figure. She had precsence. He admired that about her, even though he just met her.

"Hey, John. You gunna stand there all night, or you gunna join us?" Evelyn asked as she pointed to an empty space on the couch. John snapped to attention and grinned.

"Naw, I'll join ya." John stated as he walked towards the empty spot next to Evelyn.

"So John, your a WWE Superstar?" Diana asked.

"Yea. I'm with the Raw brand." John stated confidently.

"Ooo, alright... I tried out for the WWE. Remember that Eve?" Diana said turning her attention to Evelyn.

Evelyn burst out laughing, "Yea, she actually did. But the recruiter said she was too aggressive." Evelyn replied trying to control her laugh. "Then she took it upon herself to show him how agressive she really was and broke his jaw. I think that was your first conviction, if I'm not mistaken... Anyway, she had no other choice than to go to college with me, after that."

John starred at Diana with his mouth open. While Methodman, Redman, and Evelyn laughed at his reaction.

"Yea, it was. I wonder if he still works there. Do you know a Steve Gillagan?" Diana asked John.

John almost choked at the mention of his name. "Yea, he was the one who actually hired me. You mean your the one you cause his accident." John asked dumbfoundedly.

Diana laughed, "Yea. I didn't like that dude." John starred at both Methodman and Redman.

"I told you." Methodman restated.

"Yea, but anyway. John, you in town on a show or what?" Diana replied playing 21 Questions.

"Yea, actually its this weekend. Wrestlemania."

"Ooo, snap. I've been dying to go to one of those... " Diana replied.

"I've been trying to convince Mef, to come. But he's all iffy about it." John replied. The group turned to Methodman.

"What?" Methodman exclaimed looking up from the sandwich he prepared himself not so long ago.

"Why aint you tell me fool." Diana questioned.

"Because even if I was going, I wouldn't take you." He replied.

"Fuck you Mef. I wouldn't have gone with you even if you paid me."

"So, John you have any matches in the show?" Evelyn asked.

"Yea. I have a title match coming up."

"Yo does Stone Cold Steve Austin, still wrestle?" Diana questioned.

"Yea, he does." John replied.

"Ay yo John, are they like fly ass Divas wrestling at Wrestlemania?" Redman asked as he adjusted himself on the couch.

John let out a light laugh, "Yea man, there is."

"That's whats up." Redman replied.

Diana rolled her eyes at him and turned her attention back to John, "So John is that offer open to the rest of us. Cause I don't know about ya, but I'm down to go."

"So am I. Ever since Diana wasn't contracted, I've been out the loop. But I love watching matches." Evelyn stated with a smile. John couldn't help but smile back at her. It was as if every second that he was around her, he like her even more.

"I would love you guys to come. I can get you all tickets and back stage passes to the show." John replied.

"Okay, so we all down?" Diana asked.

"I am." Evelyn replied.

"Yo ME TOO." Redman added.

They all turned to Methodman.

"What about you Cliffy?" Redman asked. Methodman stared at him with an evil eye.

"Man, I'll go." Methodman replied.

"Great so I'll give Mef the tickets tomorrow." John stated.

"Naw, fuck that. I'm iffy about this fool. Send them to me... here." Diana stated handing John her business card. John took it and put it in his pocket. "Evelyn and I will be in the office most of the day tomorrow going over some plans for a preview show next month, so we'll definitely be there when they arrive."

"Okay, perfect." John replied.

"Okay now that we, have our weekend plans settled. CAN WE PLEASE GO EAT." Methodman complained.

"Yes, I'm starving." Evelyn said getting off the couch. The clan all got off their seats and headed towards the door. Locking the door behind her, Evelyn turned to the group, "Hey does anyone want to give me a ride I don't feel like driving."

"I would, but I feel the same way. I'm gunna ride with Mef and Red." Diana replied.

"John would be glad to." Methodman stated with a smirk as he pushed John forward.

"Y-Y-Yea, I have no problem doing that." John stuttered. "If you don't? That is."

"No I don't, Thanks." Evelyn replied walking towards him.

"Alright so we all out?" Methodman stated. "John, just follow me.

The trio walked to Methodman's car, as Evelyn and John got into his. As soon as John saw Methodman pull out, he got on his tail.

"So, Eve. What's it like to be an upcoming superstar, and fashion designer?" John stated trying to break the silenece, and start up a conversation.

"Surreal." Evelyn replied with a giggle. "Sometimes I think I'll wake up and still be simply Evelyn Martinez and intern for Margo Chanel."

John smirked, keeping his eyes on the road. "You were into fashion before music, right?"

"I was ONLy into fashion. But you can say I stumbled upon music. I never knew I had a talent for it until Mef and Jennifer discovered me." She replied. "I mean I've always loved music, but never thought of actually creating it and definitely no singing."

"Really?" John asked surprised.

Evelyn giggled. "Yes really. Why?"

"Well, for starters you sound like you've been singing all your life. Plus you have such emotion when you sing. Like you connect to all your songs." John replied.

"Well, that's easy to do when your singing about things you can relate to." Evelyn informed him. "For example, Like A Boy. That was a peom I wrote in High School. I never thought it would be a song. But I was playing with tracks and created a nice flow, and it reminded me of it. So boom there's a song." Evelyn started to laugh. "I'm starting think I'm being blessed for something I did in another life."

John looked at her confused. "Why you say that?"

"Well, because the past five years of my life have been a mere coincidence. Meeting Jennifer, meeting Mef and Red. It's all luck." Evelyn replied.

"I don't think its luck." John stated getting a glimpse of her. She looked at him. Her sky blue eyes told a story he was dying to know. They seemed filled with happiness, pain, love; a load of emotions mixed together in one. "I mean talented people, aren't talented because they're lucky. They're born with it. So it's only fair the share it with the rest of the world. You, your talented, that's why you do what you do."

"I never saw it like that." Evelyn said looking down at her hands. "So, are you a wrestler because your talented?"

John laughed, and Evelyn for the first time realized that she liked the sound of his laugh. "I don't know about talent, but I wrestle because I love it. The energy you get from the fans, the fact that I wake up to a different day everyday. That's what I love about what I do."

"Yea, I can relate to that." Evelyn stated blessing him with a smile.

Shortly after they reached the restuarant. And after what seemed like an eternity of waiting, they stuffed their faces. They all enjoyed themselves, chatting about the past, and joking about the present. After having a few drinks, and a couple of laughs they all called it a night. Methodman, Redman and Diana left in Methodman's car. They were going to drop Diana first, she was going to leave her car at Evelyn's place and let her pick her up tomorrow. John volunteered to take Evelyn home, and be on his way.

As she sat in the passengers seat Evelyn tried putting on her seat belt. "So, I think you might need to help me with this a bit." Evelyn stated fighting with the buckle."

John laughed as he stared at her. "Here, I'll do it." He leaned over to clip her buckle in. Evelyn leaned in as he did. When John looked up at her. They were inches away from each other's face. "Ummm... there you go." John whispered.

"Thanks." Evelyn replied. She wanted to kiss him. She wanted to kiss the stranger who, for some reason, made her feel comfortable, and safe.

John leaned back and put his key in the ignition. "Off we go."

"Thanks for taking me home." Evelyn replied.

"It's not biggie. I'm not in a rush to get back to the hotel anyway."

Evelyn smiled and turned her attention to the road. Shortly after John heard the gentle, low snores of the women beside him. He couldn't help but smile. She looked peaceful in her sleep. Once they arrived at her condo, he parked his car by the garage.

"Eve." He gently shook her. Evelyn stirred a bit before opening her eyes. "Wake up sleeping beauty."

"Ooo, we're here already." Evelyn stated in a low, groggly voice.

"Yup... you gunna be okay making it to bed?"

"Yea, I'll be fine. Thanks for everything." She stated grabbing her bag.

"No problem."

Evelyn smiled at him and leaned forward. She gave him a gentle peck on the cheek. "Goodnight, Mr. Cena." She stepped out the car and walked to her front door. John starred at the figure making it's way in the dark. Once he assured himself she was safe and inside. John turned on his car. He looked at his rearview mirror and noticed that he was blushing.

"Wow, this girl really must be something special." He stated to no one in particular. Suddenly his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby. Where are you, I've been waiting up for you all night. I'm feeling lonely." Said a female voice.

"Ooo, hey Candice. About tonight... I'm not gunna make it." John replied.

"Ahhh, boooo. Johnny, you promised." Candice Michelle whined.

"Yea, but something came up. I gotta go. I'll call you when I can." John stated as he hung up. He had totally forgotten about Candice Michelle.


	7. Getting to Know You

**_Author's Note_**: Howdy :) So I'm feeling pretty positive about the way this story's going. Hope you guys are enjoying it. I must warn you all, there is a lot of drama coming up, so prepare yourselves...

**Chapter 8**

"So your going to spend thousands of dollars, hiring an interior decorator?" Diana asked Evelyn as she placed her purse on her desk. The two had just arrived from lunch. Before heading back to the office Evelyn decided to make a detour and pick up her car at the condo, since she had driven Diana's car to work that day.

"Yea. I really don't feel up to decorating, D." Evelyn replied taking a seat. "And just thinking about the mess in my condo depresses me."

"How much are you looking at in reference to a budget?"

"I don't know. I'm thinking of simply going crazy, I mean I doubt I'll ever resale the place. So I might not even set up a budget." Evelyn replied.

"Perfect." Diana stated. Evelyn looked at her confused.

"What do you mean by perfect?"

"I have the perfect person for you." She stated as she opened her drawer in search of something. "Here we go." Diana stated handing Evelyn what looked like a dark violet business card. Evelyn stared at her confused and proceeded to read the card.

_Diana F. Galvez_

_Home Decor_

_"Spicing Up The Place You Call Home"_

_Sky's the Limit, If not, don't Bitch When You Get My Bill._

Evelyn couldn't help but laugh. "D, since when are you a interior decorator?"

"Since I was looking online for one to hook up my apartment and I saw how much they got paid. You haven't seen my page?" Diana asked turning her attention to her computer.

"No?" Evelyn giggled. Diana twisted the screen in her direction. The screen turned black and suddenly a skit started to play. Evelyn noticed that the website was named after their fashion line, Metamorphosis. Diana had come up with the name. She stated that both their lives were going through constant metamorphosis. She actually got a butterfly tattooed on her right wrist along with the words, **_I am..._**Diana always said that she was many things, and like butterflies did in their life time, she went through changes.

Many didn't realize it, but Diana did a lot of thinking and soul searching. She constantly tried to make sense of her life and all it's craziness. At the age of 18, she lost her mother to depression and had no choice but to take custody of her younger brother who was 12 at the time. She battled to keep him on the right track, and managed to get him into college. Evelyn could still remember his high school graduation and the blow-horn Diana insisted on taking with her. She had a lot on her plate as a teenager, which made her such a strong person. Relationships really never worked out for her, the men Diana accustomed to go for were always jerks and never really swept her off her feet. Evelyn knew the soft side to her, the encouraging side, and patient person she rarely showed people. The only reason Evelyn was even able to capture that side of her was because she managed to be around to. The center of her universe was, and had always been her younger brother. Evelyn was able to see how she cared for him with the gentleness of a mother and the sternness of a father. No other man hand been able to have an affect on her they way Kevin did and Evelyn was starting to think that no man would.

"So... what do you think?" Diana asked.

"I like it... Impressive." Evelyn replied.

"Okay, so..." Diana hoped Evelyn would finished her sentence.

"So what?" Evelyn asked with a confused look on her face.

"Bitch, am I hired or not?"

"OOOooo, yes. Of course!" Evelyn giggled.

"Your an idiot." Diana laughed shaking her head. They sat in silence for a while as Diana updated her calendar with her latest appointments and projects. Evelyn was too concentrated on the clouds that passed by to realize Sonia walk into the room.

"Excuse me Ms. Galvez, but therers a rather large man outside looking for Ms. Martinez." Sonia stated from the door.

"Large man?" Evelyn repeated staring at Sonia confused. "Did he tell you his name."

"Yes ma'am, he said he's John Cena."

Diana stared at Evelyn at the mention of his name. She had that look of interest in her face. The look that Evelyn so deeply feared. "Eve what are you waiting for? Don't keep the man waiting." She stated with a wink.

Evelyn rolled her eyes and got off her seat. She walked out the door. She found John standing looking around in the reception area. "Hey."

"Oooh. Hey Eve." John replied as he made his way to her. Evelyn planted a kiss on his cheek. John could feel his knees quiver_. Keep your composure Cena._ He thought to himself.

"I didn't expect to see you here. What's up? Anything I can help you with?" Evelyn asked.

"Well, yes actually." John looked at her with a grin. Evelyn stared at him somewhat confused. "First, I wanted to hand you these."

Evelyn looked at the envelope in his hand. She reached for it and to a look inside. "Oooh, thank you. We've been waiting for these." Evelyn replied with a smile. She placed the Wrestlemania tickets back in the envelope. "If you couldn't find anyone to deliver them you could have called me. I would have gone and gotten them. Would have saved you the trouble."

"Naw, it's all good. I actually wanted to see you today." John stated with a grin. "This was the perfect excuse."

Evelyn smiled at him. "May I ask why it is that you wanted to see me?"

"So I cant ask you out to dinner." John stated.

"Dinner?" Evelyn repeated. "Why would you wanna have dinner with you."

"Because he LIKES YOU, DUMBASS!" Diana's voice screamed from a the crack on her door.

John started to laugh, his face turning a darker shade of red as time passed by. Evelyn couldn't help but giggle in embarrassment as she shook her head. She looked at John's red face and could feel her's duplicating the same shade of red.

"Yea, ummmm... I guess the cat's out the bag huh?"John finally replied.

Evelyn looked at him, still smiling. "Yea, I guess it is."

"So?" John asked. "You free tonight... say 8-ish?"

"Ummm... I don't know... I-"

"JESUS CHRIST! CAN YOU SAY YES ALREADY." Diana stated opening the door. She made her way to the couple. "Sup Hulk."

"Hey Diana." John replied cracking a smile. Evelyn couldn't help but feel butterflies at the sight of the smile.

"Pick her up at 8 sharp. She'll be ready."

"Diana!" Evelyn screamed, quickly turning her gaze from John to the 5 foot 4 inch woman by her side.

"Ooo, don't Diana me. You know you want to." She stated with a smirk.

"Don't pay mind to her." Evelyn replied to John.

"So... is that a no?" John asked completely confused.

"No!" Evelyn replied. "I mean yes, not no..."

John looked at her still lost at what she was trying to say.

"UGH!" Evelyn giggled. "Yes, I would love to have dinner with you tonight." She finally managed to say.

"Great. pick you up at 8?" John asked.

"Eight is perfect." Evelyn replied with a smile.

"Okay, well I gotta run. See you tonight." John stated as he kissed Evelyn on the cheek and said his goodbyes to Diana and Sonia. Evelyn stared as the muscular figure walked into the elevator he gaze never leaving his sight.

Diana stared at her with a frustrated look on her face. "GOD! I swear I've seen snails hook up faster than ya two." She stated stomping towards her office.

Evelyn snapped out of her day dream, and started to laugh. She made her way to her office, John Cena's image fresh on her mind. There was something about that man that made her feel foolish, and she couldn't put her finger on it. _Can it be that I like him? ... No. That's impossible._ Evelyn thought to herself, shaking her head.

Meanwhile, John was still smiling as he made his way into his car. Everything was going as planned. All he needed to do now was make sure that Candice understands that their little arrangement wasn't valid anymore. He had been in a non-committed physical relationship with Candice Michelle since he switched from SmackDown to Raw. She was a fun girl to be around, but John couldn't see himself taking her serious. Being on the road was lonely at times and Candice was great company. However, he didn't want to miss his chance with Evelyn by continuing his "relationship" with Candice. Candice and John had made an agreement to end their affair, if they so happen to find someone else. And that's exactly what John was planning on using to end his affair with Candice.

He had arranged a meeting place not far from Evelyn's office. He wanted to formally end things with Candice, so there wouldn't be any hurt feelings or confusion. He, afterall had to continue to work with her, and didn't want to burn any bridges. He arrived at 'sNice earlier than he intended. Candice had not arrived, and he was impatiently awaiting her arrival. He wanted to get this over with more than anything. He somewhat felt guilty of the whole situation. He had taken time aside last night to meet up with Randy, his closest friend in the industry, and talk about it. They spent all night talking, like they were a pair of teenage girls. John found it hysterical, and warned Randy not to speak a word of it to anyone. After hours of contemplating, John had realized that being honest and clear about his intentions with both Candice and Evelyn, would allow him to maintain a good standing with both women. John kept going through his speech in his head when he suddenly felt a pair of arms embrace him.

"Hey gorgeous, did I make you wait long?" Candice stated as she appeared like magic from behind him. She placed a peck on his right cheek.

John smiled nonchalantly, and gently pulled her arms from around him. "Hey Candice."

Candice stared at him confused. He had never acted so cold towards her before. "Johnny, what has gotten into you. You kick me to the curve lastnight and today your all grouchy."

"Candice we need to talk."

"Oh no, not the 'we need to talk speech'." Candice replied with a smirk, not truly listening to John. "Can we order first I'm starving."

"Uhhh yea, I guess." John replied kind of disappointed. He hoped to make this quick and go about his day. He waved over a waiter and placed their orders.

"Candice."

"Yes." She replied sipping some of her ice tea.

"I met someone." John managed to say.

"Ok, and?" Candice looked at him sort of annoyed.

"And I think we need to stop seeing each other and stay friends, WITHOUT the benefits." John replied.

Candice began to giggle. "So you call me to have lunch, to tell me your dumping me for someone else?"

"Candy, I'm not dumping you... How can I... we were never really a couple." He stated reaching for her hand.

Candice pulled away. "Ouch, that was kinda harsh."

John looked at her with a tinge of pitty in his eyes. "Candice-"

"No! Don't do that." Candice interrupted him. "John, I'm a big girl. We said this on day one. We were just friends keeping each other company. I just felt like we were going some place. Obviously I was mistaken. But I don't need you to feel pitty for me Johnny. I can handle it."

John looked at her. He had gotten to know Candice pretty well, and he knew she had stronger feelings for him than he had for. He should have ended it when he first realized it, but he was too caught up in the sex that, he couldn't find himself breaking things off. He'd rather risk it, than be left bored and alone. It sounded pretty selfish and cruel, but he was a guy, well at least that was excuse he used.

Though Candice was a great adventure for John, he was big on gut feelings. And the thought of not trying things out with Evelyn made him feel as if he were missing out on something... someone out of the ordinary.

"I just don't want to be on bad terms with you. I felt it best to come right out and say it. Be honest about it." John replied.

"John." Candice looked at him. "I'll be fine. We'll be fine. I'm glad you told me. It would have sucked finding out any other way." Candice continued flashing John half a smile.

"Great, so we cool?"

"As ice." Candice replied. "So... who's the other woman?" Candice let out a laugh.

John smiled at her. _She seems to be taking this pretty lightly. This might be a good thing_. John thought to himself. Little did he know that Candice was beyond taking it lightly. She was pissed beyond words, but she was good at hiding her anger. She wasn't about to let John get away that easily, and she was ready to do what ever it takes to make sure she was the ONLY person for him.

After an hour of eating, giggling, and enjoying each others company. Candice called it a day, stating that she needed to run a few errands. John said his goodbyes and made his way to the hotel. He wanted to slip in a work out, and a nap before his dinner date with Evelyn tonight...

_**Later that day in Evelyn's Condo...**_

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Can you stop pacing?" Diana screamed as she laid on Evelyn's bed watching TV. Evelyn had been pacing for the pass half hour, in front of the television nonetheless, blocking Diana's view.

"Are you sure I should go?" Evelyn asked a worried look on her face.

"FOR THE Umpteenth time Evelyn. YES. You like him, or at least I think you do. And he DEFINITELY has a crush on you. What's the worst that can happen?" Diana replied.

"The last time you said that we ended up in jail, remember?"

Diana started to laugh. "Yea... DAMN we had fun back then." Diana replied. "But this is different, we're not a bunch of teenagers trying to get into a strip club. Your a grown woman Evelyn Martinez and your allowed a date or two." Evelyn stared at Diana not quite convinced. "You never know this might be it. He might end up being your prince charming."

"Yea right. John Cena prince charming. I stopped believing in those a LONG time ago, D." Evelyn replied with a scuff.

"You ever stop and think that maybe that's your problem. You never allow yourself to be swept off your feet long enough to fall in love. I mean I'm not saying your going to marry him, but damn at least think of it as a possibility. I do... and look at all the assholes I've gone on a date with."

Evelyn looked at Diana. She made her way to the bed laying next to her. "I hate it when your right."

"You must be getting tired of hating, cause I'm right 99.9% of the time." Diana replied with a smirk. They both burst into laughter.

After spending the next forty minutes deciding on what Evelyn should wear, the duo revealed a cute navy blue, polka dotted artist dress, and a pair of chocolate brown platform pumps. Evelyn rushed to the bathroom, to take a shower, while Diana laid in bed going over her designs for the condo.

Thirty minutes later Evelyn stood in front of Diana dressed and primped. She wore her hair loose with her natural waves curling her ends. Her red nail polish accenting her outfit. Her make-up was amazing as the dark blue eyeshadow and eye-liner popped her sky blue eyes and the red lipstick complmented both her complexion and nail polish.

"So... How do I look?" She asked Diana who was still in bed and claimed she was spending the night.

"Gorgeous, as always." Diana replied with a smile.

"You think? Makeups not too much?" Evelyn asked.

"Nope. you look perfect. What purse are you taking?" Diana asked mentally going through all of Evelyn's bags trying to visualize the best one for her outfit.

"The brown shoulder Hobo bag, I bought that one time we-"

"Yup, that's the one." Diana stated, knowing exactly what bag Evelyn was referring to. While Evelyn grabbed her purse out of the closet, her doorbell rang. She felt the butterflies attacking her stomach.

"Can you get that for me D?" Evelyn asked.

"I'm on it." Diana stated as she hopped off the bed and ran to the door. On the other end stood John in a pair of dark wash jeans and a red polo shirt. He looked well put together. Diana was even impressed. "Wow, you clean up rather well, Hulk."

John laughed at her remark. "Thanks, I tried my best." He stated with a smile. "Is she ready."

"Yea, she'll be out down in a bit, she's just grabbing her purse and pepper spray." Diana replied.

"What?" John stated puzzled and worried.

Diana burst out laughing, when Evelyn made her way towards the door. "Let me guess... she said I was grabbing my pepper spray."

John looked up to find Evelyn standing near the hallway closet. "DAMN." John stated loud enough for Diana to hear.

"You got that right hulk." Diana replied.

"What?" Evelyn asked the two, who stood dazed simply staring at her. "Is there something wrong?"

"Nope..." Diana stated as she kissed Evelyn goodbye. "Have fun. See you when you get back. Don't do ANYTHING I would do." Before she made her way up the stair, she looked back at John, "And HULK... keep it in your pants."

John's face quickly turned red. Evelyn simply laughed it off and walked towards the door. "Don't mind her. Her therapist says she has years to go before she makes any progress." John laughed and escorted her to his car.

"I bet she does." He stated as they walked. "By the way..." John stopped and looked Evelyn in eyes, " Your breath taking."

Evelyn looked at him, her face turning slightly red. "Thank you." She giggled.

When they got into the car John placed his keys in the ignition. "Need help with your seat-belt again?"

Evelyn looked up with a smirk. "Nope, I got it." She smiled. John couldn't help but smile back. _She looks amazing. I think I just fell in love_. John thought himself.

They arrived at Mama Mexico forty-five minutes later. John helped Evelyn out of the car. "So, I kinda have this new obsession with Mexican food, and wanted to try this place out. Hope you don't mind." He stated as they made their way to the door.

"Not at all, I love me some Mexican." Evelyn replied with a laugh.

Once inside the waitress escorted them both to their seats, handing them each a copy of the menu.

"Muchas Gracias." Evelyn stated as she retrieved her menu.

"Denada, senorita." The waitress replied with a smile. She stepped away from the table allowing the two to decide on their orders.

"What was that?" John asked with a smirk.

"What was what?" Evelyn asked confused as she looked up from her menu.

"The whole mini conversation you had with the waitress."

"Oooh." Evelyn laughed. "I just told her thank you, and she replied your welcome."

"Ooo. What language was that?" John asked intrigued.

"Spanish. why?"

"Ooo, nothing... just sounded pretty sexy." He stated with a smirk returning his gaze to the menu.

"Yea, Spanish tends to be, sometimes." Evelyn replied gazing back at her menu. John looked up. He expected a giggle, or a blush from her, but not that response.

"So you admit its sexy?" He asked her.

Evelyn looked up. "Yes, I do." She replied. "You should hear it in bed. Makes you crazy." She smiled.

John blushed and cleared his throat. "So... what are you getting?"

Evelyn burst out laughing. She loved the way his faced looked at the moment, innocent and filled with embarrassment. She'd never thought he'd give in so soon. She loved a challenge, and John Cena was beginning to be a fun one. Men often tried to make her feel uncomfortable with sexual references, but little did they know that she'd gotten immune to it thanks to Diana. So every now and then, when presented in those circumstances she would reply instead of show any signs of intimidation.

John stared at her. He had to admit, Evelyn Martinez wasn't your typical girl. The more time he spent with her, the more he realized how clever and funny she was. She wasn't afraid to be herself around him. She didn't try anything cute or show- offish. She was simply herself, real and down-to-earth.

"So, Mr. Cena. Tell me about yourself." Evelyn replied after they ordered their meals and drinks.

John smiled. "What do you wanna know?"

"Everything. Where did you grow up? What's your family like?" Evelyn asked.

John laughed a little. "I'm from West Newbury, Massachusetts. I'm the second oldest of five boys. And-"

"Wait, FIVE BOYS." Evelyn interrupted.

John laughed. "Yes ma'am... five boys."

"Wow, that's insane. Your poor mother." Evelyn replied.

"Naw she was fine. Don't get me wrong we were a handful, but my mom's a champ." John stated causing Evelyn to giggle. "What about you?"

Evelyn looked up at John. "What about me?"

"Tell me about yourself. How many siblings did your mom have to chase around?" John asked.

Evelyn's facial expression dramaticly changed for happy to that of hurt. "Just one." She stated in somewhat of a whisper.

John looked at her confused. "Are you an only child?"

"No, Evelyn stated I have an older brother, he was 12 when I was born." She continued.

"Then why you say one?" John asked not truly placing two and two together.

"Because my mom died giving birth to me. I never met her, she never met me. So she never had to chase me around." Evelyn replied forcing herself to giving him a smirk.

"Ooo, Eve, I'm so sorry... I didn't know... I'm an idiot." John stated.

"No, it's no biggie." She replied.

Before John could even respond the waitress arrived with their order. And the opportunity to continue the conversation had been lost. They ate their meal in silence. John mentally kicking himself the entire time. He didn't want the night to end on bad terms, and the whole subject of family had done just that. After finishing their meal, John got an idea.

Before they made it to the door, he stopped and grabbed Evelyn's arm. He stared at her. A smile hadn't appeared on her face the entire time they had been eating, and he couldn't stand it anymore.

"Hey, you mind taking a walk with me. I know this place near by, it's great for strolls." John stated.

Evelyn looked at him and smirked. "Ummm, sure. Why not." She agreed.

As they stepped out of the restuarnt, they deviated from his car and made a turn towards the opposite direction. They walked in silence for a while. Evelyn looking at the ground, lost in her own world.

"You know, you can talk about if you want." John stated. Evelyn looked up at him. It killed him to see her so distrout.

She gave him a semi-smile. "There's nothing to talk about, John. But thanks... It's just that I don't like talking about it."

"I understand." John replied. "But if you ever want to let it all out, you have my number."

Evelyn smiled. She appreciated his concern and interest in her, but she wasn't ready to share her past with him. She wasn't sure she'd ever be ready. It was something she still had nightmares about. Something that she feared would someday come back and ruin the life she had created and loved.

As they walked down the street, a group of kids made their way towards them. A young girl with gorgeous brown locks walked up to Evelyn. "Excuse me miss, but are you Evelyn Martinez?" She asked in a low, nervous voice.

Evelyn looked at her and smile. "Yes I am, may I help you?"

The girl turned around and looked at her friends. "I told you." She sneered. She turned back her attention to Evelyn looking inside her bag for something. She pulled out a pen and a piece of paper. "Can I get your autograph?" The girl stated with excitement.

Evelyn's eyes almost popped out her head. She couldn't believe someone was asking for her autograph, no one really recognized her. "Sure, no problem." She replied with a smirk.

"OMG! Thank you. I ADORE YOU. I have your album on my ipod. And I love your clothing line. Is Diana with you?" The girl stated not catching her breath.

Evelyn just laughed. "No, she's actually laid out on my bed going over her designs."

"That's so awesome. I can't wait for your Fall Line, and your upcoming tour." The girl replied.

"Me either... hey what's your name?"

"Cindy!"

"Well, Cindy, here you go." Evelyn stated handing her the piece of paper.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Evelyn continued to laugh. "No problem... and I'll let Diana know you asked for her." Evelyn replied with a smile. She could see the girl's eyes glisten with excitement. The other group of kids came along asking for autographs as well. John stood in the background admiring Evelyn's interraction with her fans.

"Hey, aren't you John Cena?" One of the boys stated.

John looked up surprised. "Yes I am actually."

"Cool, can we get your autograph too?" The little boy asked.

John laughed and gave him his autograph.

"Are you guys like... dating?" Asked one of the girls in the group.

"NO!" John and Evelyn replied together.

"Ooo, okay." The girl replied, not convinced.

After taking pictures with the group of kids, Evelyn and John said their goodbyes.

"Cute kids." John stated.

"Agreed." Evelyn replied.

They watched the kids walk away. John looked at Evelyn. "Your good with kids."

Evelyn looked at him. "Yea, they're great. I can't help it." She smiled.

"Can you believe that girl was actually bickering cause I signed her notebook sloppy?"

Evelyn stared at him. "Well..."

"Well, what?"

"You kinda write like a serial killer." Evelyn replied with a laugh. John stared at her for a moment and burst out laughing. They laughed their way back to John's car criticizing each others calligraphy...

"Here we are." John stated as he pulled up in front of her house.

"Thanks." Evelyn replied as she gathered her bag.

"No problem." John stated with a smirk. She looked at him with a smile and leaned in. She pecked in him on the cheek before exiting the car.

"Goodnight." Evelyn stated as she left the car.

"Goodnight."

She made her way to her door, fighting with her purse to find her keys. Once she was inside John sped off. Across the street in a black SUV, a pair of eyes stared at the scene. They were contemplating the relationship between the two stars. Not very happy about a relationship being formed in the first place.

"Your mine, not his. You'll never be his." Stated the voice of a man...

**_Author's Note_**: _Hey all, just a quick announcement. I just want to make clear that most of the facts in this story might not be accurate, in reference to both the WWE and the geographical location of things. So please don't send me hate mail because I don't know what I'm talking about. I'll try to make this as accurate as possible, but for the story's sack, I will deviate from the true facts at times. Thanks :)_


	8. Easier Said Than Done

**_Author's Note_**: So here's another chapter. It's kind of short, but worth the read. I want to thank everyone for taking the time to actually read this. I greatly appreciate it. :)

**Chapter 9**

_Hey Eve. Just wanted to wish you a goodnight... Ummm, your probably already sleeping, but just couldn't get you out of my head and needed to call. God I must sound rediculous... well yea goodnight. I'll hit you up tomorrow. Bye_. Evelyn didn't expect to wake up to a voice message left by John Cena on her phone. She couldn't help but smile at how nervous he sounded over the phone. Last night was great, despite the conversation concerning her mother. She was glad Diana somewhat forced her to go.

Evelyn looked to her right hand side to find Diana about to fall off the bed, laying on top of a barrier of paperwork.

"Diana." Evelyn whispered gently shaking her. She heard Diana's moans escape her lips. It was early. Evelyn was having trouble sleeping, and couldn't get back to sleep. When Diana didn't move, she hopped of the bed walked over to her side and gently pushed her to safety.

She grabbed a couple of things and walked towards the bathroom. She looked at the clock/radio she kept by the sink. It was only 5:30AM. She washed her face and brushed her teeth. Put on a pair of black yoga pants and a white workout top, slipped into her running shoes and grabbed her keys and Ipod on her way out.

Standing in front of her door she streched a bit before her run. Too many times she hadwoken up earlier than expected for these runs. She took up the habit when she was 13 years old. Jason thought she ran away the first time she went for a run. She can still remember the scolding he gave her when she finally got back. He was worried out of his mind. But she just wanted to run, forget everything and run away for a while. Ever since that day, when things got of her control and she would wake up, unable to sleep, she'd put on her running shoes and go for a run. Usually after a mile or two, when she could no long keep her pace, she would walk home; a solution fresh in her mind.

There was something about early mornings that she loved. The smell of the grass, the dew, the coffee that sometimes leaked from the windows of the homes nearby. Somehow it all made her think clearer. That morning, she had a million thoughts running through her head, and John Cena was in the center of it.

_What is it about him that I can't help but like? GRRRRR! I hate this. I thought I was over love and romance. I thought after Robert I was completely inable to fall for anyone. Ohhh Evelyn what are you going to do... Refuse to fall for him, that's what. You can't. You have too much on your plate. Especially with the tour coming up. Anyways he's always on the road. I bet he's your typical player. UGH! He probably even has a girlfriend. I'm going to kill Diana for making go on that date. Screw John Cena, and that goregous smile of his. A platonic friendship, that's all he'll get from me. There is no way I'll be the next girl on his list. Love just isn't for me and I'm better off alone. You don't get hurt that way... _Evelyn argued with herslf as she ran. Her concentration completely on her inner conversation she didn't realize that she passed her two mile mark.

She made it to the gas station located in the corner of the main street, before deciding to head back. She was out of breathe. She could hear her heart pumping, sweat dripping on the side of her face. Her thoughts were all scrambled. She had no idea what she was going to do. For the first time in her life, running was not clearing things up for, and she didn't know what changed. She didn't know why she was so torn about John, or what it was about him that gave her butterflies.

When she finally got back to her condo, it was only 7 AM. She had decided on taking a shower and locking herself in her office for a couple of hours to see if she could get some work done. Diana had been up all night going over designs for the condo, and she didn't want to wake her.

She hoped in the shower. Warm water hitting her body and erasing any signs of her morning jog. She took a long shower, and threw on a pair of khaki shorts and a dark-green t-shirt with a small pocket on the upper left side. She left her hair loose, allowing it to air-dry. She grabbed her slippers and headed towards her office.

Evelyn's office wasn't really an office, but a room with a desk in it and a design board. It was filled with boxes and papers, there was no sign of organization, but it was the only place in the house she felt inspired. The room had two large windows that oversaw the neighborhood. She loved the way the sun hit the room every morning. She loved the coziness, and security of the room. She sat on her chair, lyric journal in hand and began contemplating on a new song...

_Angels lift you off the ground_  
_I've got shadows weighing me down_  
_Still you believe, you believe in me_  
_I wish I could feel that way_

_You can trust so easily_  
_I can't give you all of me_  
_Still your holding on when you should be gone_  
_I wish I was that brave_

_You go to fight for love like a soldier_  
_I wanna run away_  
_You're never scared to walk through the fire_  
_I wish I had your faith_

_I turn away knowing my heart could break_  
_I'm so afraid to fall and surrender_  
_I'm not brave, I'm not brave_

_Keep my guard up constantly_  
_Stop this pain from piercing me_  
_Now I don't know how, how to put it down_  
_I wish I was that brave_

_You go to fight for love like a soldier_  
_I wanna run away_  
_You're never scared to walk through the fire_  
_I wish I had your faith_

_I turn away knowing my heart could break_  
_I'm so afraid to fall and surrender_  
_I'm not brave, I'm not brave_

_I'm not, I'm not brave_  
_Still you believe, you believe in me_  
_I wish I was that brave_

_You go to fight for love like a soldier_  
_I wanna run away_  
_You're never scared to walk through the fire_  
_I wish I had your faith_

_I turn away knowing my heart could break_  
_I'm so afraid to fall and surrender_  
_I'm not brave, I'm not brave_  
_I'm not brave, I'm not brave..._

"EVE?" Evelyn heard Diana's voice coming from the hallway. "Evelyn where are you hiding?"

"I'm in here!" Evelyn screamed. Seconds later she heard the door knob turning. Diana walked into the room as Evelyn placed her notebook on her desk.

"Getting some work done?" Diana asked as she made her way into the room.

"Yea, a new song pop into my head and decided to write it down."

"Oooh..." Diana replied. She looked at Evelyn a little worried. "Are you okay? You look... well, you look like hell."

Evelyn let out a giggle. "I'm fine."

"You sure, you didn't say anything when you got back yesterday, How was your date with Hulk?... Did he do something?" Diana insisted.

"No, he was great..." Evelyn replied. Diana starred at her unconvinced. "Okay there might have been something, but it wasn't really his fault."

"Eve, it's always their fault. What did the dumbass do?" Diana asked curious.

"Nothing, honest. It was just that we got into the topic of family, and obviously my mom came up and-"

"Oooh, Eve, I'm sorry. I know you don't like talking about her." Diana sympathised.

"Yea, but it wasn't that big of a deal. I mean he changed the subject. And overall the night was amazing. He really is a great guy. He's funny and understanding. I think he really likes me." Evelyn replied.

"But..." Diana stated.

"But... I don't know."

"Evelyn, I know you and you do know. So spit it out."

Evelyn looked at Diana, she knew she wouldn't be able to avoid it. "D, I don't want to fall for him. I don't want to fall for anyone. It scares me. It hurts too much." Evelyn's eyes were filled with tears.

"Evelyn, hun, don't cry."

"It's so stupid. But I just don't think I can do it. I mean I tried letting someone in once, and it was a complete mess." Evelyn replied, hit tears streaming down the side of her face.

"It's not supid, Eve."

"Yes it is. You get heartbroken all the time, but you still put yourself out there."

"No sweetie, I don't" Diana stated.

"Huh?" Evelyn looked at Diana confused, her tears still falling down her cheek.

Diana grabbed a chair and sat in front of her. She wiped the tears off Evelyn's face. "I've never let anyone in the way you did with Robert. You literally gave him your all. I've never been ready for that, never really met anyone who I trusted enough to do so. I've been searching for the person I think is worth the effort, the risk, but I haven't been blessed wnough to find him yet. You did, with Robert and it didn't work out. But you shouldn't be afraid to try it again. If you heart is falling for John Cena, it must be because your meant to give Cena a chance. It might workout, it might not. We aint . We don't know. But I do know this, if it doesn't... I'll be here to shove burgers down your throat the same way I did when Robert left. You won't deal with it alone. I promise." Diana explained with a smile.

Evelyn looked at her, a smile forming on her face. She leaned in to hug Diana, "Thanks, D. For always being there."

"I'll always be. There is no way, I would ever walk out on you... Your mind gold mine." Diana stated. They both let out a laugh. "Now come on, I'll make you some waffles."

They got up and walked to the kitchen. Diana made breakfast and both ate while going over plans for the condo. They decided to order most of the new furniture and home decor that evening. Diana planned on having the entire condo done and ready by the upcoming week. After Wrestlemania on Saturday, they would beginning the process the following day.

Spending the day with Diana really helped Evelyn. She'd made up her mind to confront John about "where things were going" after his show. She had admit she was nervous, but she knew she needed to make sense of things. She wanted to be completely sure of things with him. And most importantly she wanted to know what he wanted from her in the first place.


	9. A Long Night: Wrestlemania

**Author's Note**: I want to dedicate this chapter to my friend Sher-Sher. _I know you've been waiting for this one_. I hope you all enjoy :).

********* I would like to show my respects to Leona Lewis the real owner of Brave, the song whose lyrics I used in the previous chapter.**

**Chapter 10**

"Evelyn Irene Martinez, can you hurry that Cuban butt of yours up. We're going to be late!" Diana screamed from the bottom of the stairs. Jennifer, Methodman and Redman were waiting outside. Wrestlemania was an hour and a half away and they were running late.

"I'm coming!" Evelyn replied as she took a final look in the mirror. She wore low-rise, skinny jeans and a black spaghetti-strap, tank top that read Wrestmania XXI across the chest. She had it made specifically for the show, Diana and Jennifer wore familiar designs. She completed the outfit with black pumps, and a sassy ponytail. She grabbed her black, hand-bag and walked out her bedroom door.

"Damn! Can you take any longer?"

"Soo-rry, but it aint my fault you took forever in the shower, and I ended up running late." Evelyn replied.

"Oo, don't blame this on me sweetheart, you're the one who didn't wanna shower first."

"Ah-huh." Evelyn stated as she lead Diana to the door.

"Why can't you just admit you wanted to look cute for the Hulk?" Diana teased as Evelyn locked the door behind them.

Evelyn's faced began to turn read. "No I don't!"

"Ah-huh." Diana laughed as she walked towards her car, Methodman was waiting inside.

"That's not funny!" Evelyn screamed after her.

"Shut up and go join Redman and Jennifer, your riding with them. I have mad shit in my back seat thanks to our little project tomorrow." Diana screamed back as she got into the driver's seat.

Evelyn stuck out her tongue and walked towards Jennifer's car.

"What are you two arguing about?" Jennifer asked as Evelyn made her way into the car.

"Nothing, she's just being annoying, as always." Evelyn replied.

"Damn, Eve you looking extra fly today." Redman complemented.

"Thanks Red." Evelyn stated, blushing a bit. She secretly cursed Diana for being right about the whole 'looking-good-for-John' statement.

They eventually took off Jennifer leading the way. They made it to the arena an hour later. Jennifer parked where the security guard instructed her. John had provided them with free parking in the staff parking lot. They were to show their backstage passes and meet him up in his locker room.

When the three stepped out of the car, they realized that Diana's car was no where to be found.

"Hey, where did Diana and Mef go?" Jennifer asked looking around to see if Diana had simply parked further from her.

"I was just about to ask you the same question. She was behind us when we left my house." Evelyn stated.

"Yo, knowing Diana she probably passed us without us knowing." Redman replied. "You know she be driving like a NASCAR driver."

"Yea, but wouldn't that mean she'd be here by now?" Jennifer replied.

"I'll call her." Evelyn stated as she took her cell-phone out of her handbag.

Suddenly they heard a screech coming from the entrance of the parking garage. A silver Cadillac CTS zoomed in making a sharp turn into an empty parking spot not far from where the trio was standing.

"Never mind, I guess we found her." Evelyn stated, knowing very well that the silver Cadillac belonged to Diana.

The trio waited for Diana and Methodman to join them. They saw a figure pop out the car, and slam the door.

"I AM NEVER GETTING IN A CAR WITH YOU! ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?" Methodman yelled from across the lot.

Diana got out the car. "I'll show you crazy; slam my fucking door like that again!"

The two made their way to the group, yelling and screaming at each other.

"What you say?" Diana exclaimed.

"Nothing, man." Methodman replied bitterly.

"DAMN! What the fuck happened to your face?" Redman screamed looking at Methodman's swollen forehead.

"I don't want to talk about it." Methodman murmured under his breathe.

"Yea, exactly stay shut you little bitch." Diana replied.

"Diana, what happened? Why is Mef's forehead double its size? Where did you disappear to?" Evelyn asked looking at Methodman.

"Damn! What's with the 20 questions?" Diana asked. "Nothing happened, bro." She looked into her bag for her backstage pass. She felt someone's eyes on her. When she looked up she saw Evelyn's eyes grilling her. "I didn't lay a finger on him I swear."

"Then how did that happen?" Evelyn sternly asked pointing to Methodman's head.

"This crazy ass bitc-" Methodman stopped mid-word when he saw Diana's evil stare.

"I thought you didn't want to talk about it?" Diana snapped at him.

Evelyn looked at her in disappointment. "Diana."

"What?" Diana replied.

"Diana." Evelyn persisted.

"Eve." Diana replied

"Jennifer, Mef, Red. Now that we all know each other, can one of you tell me what the hell happened?" Jen asked getting annoyed.

"Fine, Fine, Fine. Don't have a cow." Diana stated taking in a deep breathe. "I was hungry. I forgot to eat and so did this dumb fuck. I took him shopping with me, and promised him I would feed him. So while I was driving behind Larry the Snail over here," Diana stated pointing at Jennifer. "I saw a Mac Donald's. So I stopped and got us both something to eat. Now when we were heading out again this fat fuck said he was too full to wear his seatbelt. I wasn't having that. But he didn't wanna wear it, and we were already running late. So I decided to show him what happens when you don't wear your seat belt."

"And how did you do that?" Jennifer asked still confused as to what that had to do with the extremely large bruise on Methodman's forehead.

"Ooo, just by doing 90 on a 35 mph road, and making a few sharp turns here and there." Diana replied.

"Wait, but how did that happen?" Redman asked point at Methodman's forehead. Diana started to laugh, Methodman staring at her with murder in his eyes.

"Hey, I told the dumbass to wear his seat belt; it wasn't my fault his head went smack into the passenger window." Diana replied.

"Hahahaha! That shit aint funny, I could've gotten hurt." Methodman nagged.

"Exactly, that's why I told you to wear a seat belt, retard." Diana replied.

Evelyn just shook her head at the two. "You two are too much."

Before anyone could reply to her comment her phone started to ring. She looked at the number, it was John.

"Hello?" Evelyn asked.

"Hey Eve, where you guys at?" John replied.

"Oooh hey John. We're in the staff parking lot. We kinda got held up a bit." Evelyn replied.

"Diana, huh." John stated knowing very well that most hold ups had Diana's name written all over it.

"I heard that HULK!" Diana replied. She had her ear glued to the side of Evelyn's head trying to hear the conversation.

Evelyn laughed and shoved her away. "Sorry about that, she tends to be a pain."

John burst out laughing. "You don't have to tell me that, I KNOW." John laughed. "Just stay right there, I'll go get you guys." John replied in between laughs.

"Alright, we'll wait for you by the door."

"Perfect." John replied hanging up.

"What he say?" Methodman stated as Evelyn put her phone away.

"He's coming to get us. Told him we'd wait for him by the door, so VAMONO." Evelyn replied.

"What?" Redman asked looking confused.

"She said lets go." Jennifer answered. Diana passed by him shaking her head. The group walked to the doors that lead them out of the parking lot. Shortly after John opened it and allowed them in.

"Hey guys." John stated as he closed the doors behind him. He looked up and saw Methodman's forehead. "Mef what the hell happened to you?"

"It's a long story." Methodman replied grilling Diana. Diana just stuck out her tongue and rolled her eyes.

John looked at him curiously. "Long story or not man... I think you need to get that checked." John stated as he examined the rather large bruise on Methodman's head. "Let me take you to the trainer's office, before dropping by my locker room. You need to put some ice on that or something, man."

"You think it's that bad?" Evelyn asked as she made her way towards them. John looked in her direction and stood frozen. He hadn't realized what she was wearing. She looked amazing in it.

"Y-Y-Yea... wow." John stuttered.

Evelyn looked at him confused. "Are you okay? Why are you staring at me like that?"

"You look amazing." He stated unconsciously.

"What?" Evelyn asked, not really sure if she heard him clearly. She held in a smile.

"A-A-A." John cleared his throat, snapping out of his trance. "Nothing, let's head to my locker room." He stated as he made his way passed Redman who was standing next to Methodman.

"You mean the trainer's office, right?" Methodman replied.

"Ah, yea... that's what I meant." John stated. Methodman shook his head following John, Redman by his side.

Diana stepped to one side of Evelyn, while Jennifer positioned herself on the other. "I told you." Diana stated with a smirk poking Evelyn on the side.

"Shut up, D." Evelyn replied holding back a smirk, face turning red.

"Eve, don't lie to us. You like him." Jennifer teased.

"NO, I don't." Evelyn defended herself.

Diana and Jennifer stared at her, shaking their heads. Evelyn looked at them, her cheeks getting redder by the minute. The three of them were walking behind the guys and without realizing it had lost them in the maze that was the arena.

Evelyn looked around, "Hey where did John, Mef, and Red go?"

"Forget them. I wanna know. Do you have a thing for John Cena?" Jennifer asked brushing off Evelyn's comment.

Evelyn sighed and rolled her eyes. "FINE! If you must know I kinda do."

Jennifer let out a loud shriek. "I knew it."

"Yea, yea, yea. So did everyone else. Question is, what she's gonna do about it?" Diana stated remembering very well the conversation she had with Evelyn not too long ago about the touchy subject. She'd been trying to get Evelyn to state what she had decided to do. If she was willing to take the risk, she once took with Robert, with John.

Evelyn stared at Jennifer and Diana. She knew Diana had been waiting for this moment for the past three days. "I plan on talking to him about it tonight, or tomorrow. Haven't decided when yet."

"Ah-huh." Diana replied not satisfied with the answer.

"Well, I think you should talk about it tomorrow. Tonight's going to be too hectic to have a conversation as serious that. Aren't we going clubbing after this?" Jennifer stated.

"You stay wanting to go clubbing." Diana replied.

"Look who's talking, you will go to the end of the world, as long as they have an open bar." Jennifer retaliated.

Evelyn started to laugh when she noticed a familiar face walking down the hall. She started to poke Diana to grasp her attention. "D-D-D..."

"What?… Can you stop fucking poking me that shit hurts." Diana replied.

"Look, dumbass… isn't that the Big Show?" Evelyn stated.

Diana turned around to see a giant walking his way towards them. "OMG, it really is him." Diana stated amazed. "DAMN! He's huge!"

"Diana, shut up. He's going to hear you."

"I don't care, what is he gonna do?" Diana replied.

"I don't know step on you maybe." Evelyn stated in a stern whisper.

"Hey ladies." Replied a deep voice. The trio looked in the direction the voice was coming from and saw no other than the Big Show.

"H-H-H-H-Hey." They all stuttered.

Big Show burst on in laughter. They all stared at the giant figure before them. After a few seconds of awkward silence Big Show noticed the women before him had no intentions of moving.

"Ummmmm, do you ladies mind letting me through?" Big Show asked as politely as possible.

"oOoo. Our bad… Jen let them man through." Diana stated shoving Jennifer out of the way.

"Thanks."

"No problem." The three replied still in a daze.

"By the way, I like your shirts. Nice way to show support." Big Show stated with a smile.

The three looked at each other, their smiles spread from ear to ear.

_**Meanwhile in the Trainer's office...**_

"Hey, Cena… you know what I just noticed_**.**_" Redman stated with a confused look on his face.

"What?" John replied as he looked at the trainer looking over Methodman's head.

"It's quiet."

"Ummm, yea." John stated somewhat confused. "What's so wrong with that?" John replied.

"Well, let's see... we're with three loud-ASS Latin women. Do you honestly think it's normal for it to be this quiet?" Redman stated.

John's eyes doubled in size. He looked around and saw no trace of the Latin beauties that were following them to the trainer's office.

"Ooo shit, we lost them." John stated.

"That aint a good thing." Redman stated, shaking his head in concern.

"Why?" John asked with a worried look on his face.

"Let's see. Jennifer and Evelyn walking around wouldn't be THAT bad, BUT Diana isn't the best of influences. Last time I lost her, I had to pick her up in Kearny.

John's eyes widened. "Ummm, I think I should go see if I find them." John stated as he hurried out the door, once reached the door knob, he turned and looked at Redman. " Keeping an eye on Mef for me, and don't move I'll be RIGHT back." John stated.

"Yea, I can do that. Just hurry and find them, God knows what those three are up to." Redman replied.

John hurried out the door. Once he turned the corner, he ran smack dab into no other than his friend Randy Orton.

"Damn John, where you going in such a hurry?" Randy asked.

"I have to go find a group of girls I lost." John states. Randy looked at him as if he had lost his mind.

"Wait, what?" Randy replied.

"Dude, I invited Mef and Red to tonight's show and they brought along Eve and her home-girls Diana and Jennifer." John explained. "We were all walking to the trainer's office, but somehow I lost them on the way… I gotta go find them."

"Dude, calm down. You act like their going to kill someone, or even worse burn down the place." Randy stated not completely grasping John's worry. "They'll show up." Randy reasoned with John.

"Randy, you don't get it. She's going to tear this place apart." John replied.

"Who's going to tear this place apart? What are you talking about?"

"Diana, man. I gotta find them…" John replied about to walk away.

Randy grabbed John's shoulder before he walked away. "Man if it's this serious, I'll help you." Randy stated.

"Really?"

"Yea man." Randy replied.

"Thanks man. I need all the help I can get."

They walked the halls for what seemed forever, searching every room and closet they found, and there was still no sign of the girls.

"Damn, bro. I have no clue where they could have gone." John stated. When he didn't hear anything come at of Randy's mouth he looked up. Randy seemed to be in a daze.

"Randy are you ok?" John stated snapping his fingers in front of Randy's face.

"Who is that?" Randy asked staring in the distance. John looked in the same direction. He saw Diana and Jennifer standing in front of the trainer's office.

"You found them." John stated.

"Huh?" Randy asked confused.

"That's Diana and Jennifer man, come on." John stated making his way towards the two women, Randy right behind him.

"Oh hey hulk." Diana stated as she saw John making his way towards her and Jennifer.

"Where have you guys been? I've been looking all over for you?" John stated. "Where's Eve?"

"She's in there with Mef and Red. He's almost done… and what you mean you've been searching for us. We've been here for the past 20 minutes." Diana replied.

"How'd you guys figure how to get here?" John asked.

"Reading the signs." Jennifer stated as she pointed to the sign on the door.

"Duh." Diana added. She then noticed Randy staring at her. "Is he okay?"

John looked at her confused and then realized she was asking about Randy. "Yea, why?"

"Cause he looks like he's mentally retarded staring at me that way." Diana replied.

John hit Randy on the side to snap him out of his trance.

Randy shook and cleared his throat. "My bad, zoned out a bit." Randy stated. Diana looked at him as if he were crazy. Little did she know that Randy was just amazed by her. He couldn't help but be amazed by the 5' 6" red head with the olive skin and green eyes. She looked amazing in her Wrestlemania tube top and dark wash skinny jeans. He couldn't help himself from trying to imagine her naked. He couldn't help from wondering what her skin felt like or, how soft her lips were. He was in a complete trance.

"Hey, I'm Diana… and you are?" Diana asked sticking out her hand to shake his.

"'Randy Orton." Randy replied.

Diana stared at him curiously. "Orton, Orton… hmmm, why does that sound familiar?" She asked to no one in particular.

"Maybe you know my father?" Randy stated.

"Wait, your Bob Orton's kid?" Diana asked surprised.

"Yes, I am. You know about my father?" Randy asked with a smile.

"Diana, tried out to be a Diva in high school, but was denied the opportunity." John stated. "You know Steve Gillagan?"

"The guy with the face thing." Randy replied.

"Yea, him." John stated.

"Yea what about him?" Randy asked intrigued.

"I did that to his face." Diana intruded with a nonchalant look on her face.

Randy looked at her, eyes wide with shock. _She's a feisty one. HAHA... I'm starting to like her more and more by the minute_. Randy thought to himself.

Before he could reply to Diana's statement Evelyn and Methodman stepped out of the trainer's office. Methodman had a bandaged head and an ice pack held up to it.

"Is Cliffy here okay?" Diana asked Evelyn.

"Yes. He's fine. The trainer gave him some painkillers. He said that he didn't suffer a concussion or anything of the sort. He'll just experience some headaches here and there, but he's fine." Evelyn replied.

"Good... So, can we get this night started then?" Diana stated directing her attention to John.

"Yea." John replied. "Wait... where's Red?"

The group turned to Methodman who shrugged his shoulders. Suddenly they heard some laughter coming from the end of the hall. The group stared to find no other than Redman with his arms around two Divas in full blown flirtation. (_A/N- This might not be a word, but it's a word in my dictionary hehehehe..._)

John got a closer look at the two Divas who were flipping their hair and caressing Redman, it was no other than Candice Michele and Stacy Keibler. Randy and John looked at each other...

"Fuck." John stated under his breathe.

"Yo Mef, you good man." Redman stated as he made his way to the group.

"Yea, dawg. I'm straight."

"Good, good." Redman stated still somewhat hypnotized by the two Divas.

"Hey Red, you mind introducing your two friends here." Diana stated not getting a good vibe from the two.

" Oooh, my bad, my bad." Redman stated. "This sexy piece of ass right here is Candice Michele, and this is the beautiful Ms. Stacey Keibler." The two girls laughed at Redman's comment. Diana simply rolling her eyes in disgust.

"It's nice to meet you ladies, I'm Eve." Evelyn stated sticking her hand out to shake theirs. Stacy happily shook her hand. Candice on the other hand looked somewhat annoyed. Diana noticed that immediately. She moved Evelyn out of the way and got in Candice face.

"HEY! I'm Diana. It's nice to meet you... Candy?" Diana asked with a deadly look on her face. John could feel himself tense up. Diana wasn't one to let things go unnoticed, and he could tell she knew there was something shaddy about Candice.

"Hey, Diana. I'm Stacy" Stacy interluded before Candice could reply to her comment.

Diana turned her attention to the perky blonde. "Hey."

"Ummm... guys we need to get a move on. The show is about to start, and I want to show you where my locker room is before sitting you guys down." John stated trying to rush the meet and greet with the two Divas. Diana starred at him suspiciously.

"Yea man you should get going." Randy stated, helping him out.

"Ooo okay.. well Red honey. You know where to find us. So when you get out pass by. okay?" Stacy stated kissing him on the cheeks.

"You best believe I will." Redman replied.

"You must be fucking kidding me." Diana stated as low as she could walking away from the scene.

"Well, bye guys." Stacy said waving them bye.

"Bye." Candice stated as she walked away. "Oh and bye John." Candice winked at him and turned to leave.

Diana looked at him puzzled there was something about Candice that she didn't like one bit. She had a feeling that it had to do with John and she planned on getting some answers. She felt a large figure behind her. She looked back and found Randy starring at her.

"Do you have a starring handicap or something?" Diana asked, annoyed that he was constantly starring at her.

Randy cleared his throat. "Ummm... no. Sorry, it's just that..."

"Just that what?" Diana stated.

"Have you looked yourself in the mirror?" Randy asked her.

Diana looked at him confused. "Yes... wait... why?"

"Well your gorgeous." Randy blurred.

Diana looked at him perplexed. Suddenly a light bulb popped in her head. _Randy, that's where I'll get my answers. Randall Kenneth Orton. He's so full of himself, he'll tell me anything to get the opportunity to crawl into my pants._

A smile crept on her face. "You know what Randy?" Diana stated moving closer to him.

"What?" Randy asked smiling at her. The smell of her Victoria's Secret body spray was driving him crazy.

"Your not half bad yourself." She walked away from him and caught up to the rest of the group who was half way down the hall.

"Ooo. Diana, I definitely have you under my radar." Randy stated to himself.

Once they made it to John's locker room, he gave them instructions on how to get around the arena.

"Fool, I think we have that under control. You don't have give me a lesson on top of it. You gotta be a complete idiot to get lost in this place." Diana stated getting annoyed with John's survival lesson.

"Diana." Evelyn said sternly.

"What?"

"Can you stop being such an ass, for just a minute." Evelyn replied, glaring at her with her deadly stare.

Diana stared at her with a irritated look on her face. "Well Evelyn, EXCUUUUSSSSE ME, for being bored out my mind with professor Vanilla Ice."

Redman and Randy started to laugh at her comment. Evelyn simply smacked her upside the head. Everyone looked at the two women expecting a cat fight to break out.

"DAMN! Eve that kinda hurt." Diana stated laughing.

"Entonce callate coño!" Evelyn replied. (_A/N- Entonce callate coño means "then shut the fuck up"_.)

Jennifer started to giggle, while the guys stared at Evelyn completely confused. Diana and Evelyn looked at the men in room and couldn't help but laugh at their lost expressions.

In the mist of the laughter in walked a crew member. "Orton, there you are."

"What happen Kenny?" Randy addressed the young man by the door.

"Your on in like 15 minutes. You need to head to the ramp." Kenny replied in a hurry.

"Ooo shit. I guess I lost track of time." Randy stated getting up and walking towards the door. "I'll see you guys after the show."

As Randy left, Diana couldn't but sneak a peek at the man's back side. _I might be strictly business with Orton, but there's no wrong in enjoying myself while I do it... Jesus he has a nice pair of buns_. Diana thought herself.

"You guys should head out to your seats. Don't want you missing the show." John stated.

"Yea... you right." Jennifer replied getting to her feet. "Let's get a move on."

The group walked out of John's locker room, wishing him good luck on his match. They got to their seat just in time to see Randy's match. He was fighting against Triple H.

Diana couldn't help but admire Randy's skills in the ring. He was graceful, yet fierce. She was kind of upset he didn't win the match, but under the circumstances she knew that if it were up to him, he would have. The match was a disqualification because of Triple H's dirty tricks. Randy's faced fuimed with anger.

_He sexy when he's upset_. Diana thought to herself. When he looked at her she smiled reassuring him that despite the event he did great, and she was impressed. He winked at her and walked up the ramp.

"What was that?" Evelyn addressed Diana.

"What was what?"

"Randy just winked at you." Evelyn replied. "What are you two up to?"

"Girl please, kid just has a little crush on me." Diana replied.

"Ah huh." Evelyn stated getting back to the show.

The night's events continued, each match more exciting then the other. Evelyn began to get a little impatient for John match. Then it happened, the music hit and the fans cheered, it was time for John's match. Evelyn could feel the butterflies fluttering in her stomach. _God what's wrong with me? Why does this man make me feel this way?_ Evelyn looked at John and couldn't help but smile.

John came out, down the ramp with a microphone in his hand. Diana looked at Evelyn confused.

"Why the hell does Cena have a microphone in his hand?" Diana asked. "What? Does this fool plan on singing the national anthem or something?"

"Diana." Evelyn addressed her.

"What?"

_"You got the franchise playa on the Super bowl stage. So get that gorilla JBL out of his cage! Ain't no way I'm gonna lose to that King Kong rip off. That's like Gary Coleman beating Patrick Ewing in a tip off! JBL's really an ape with potable thumbs. And he stuffs his singlet, looks like he's smuggling plums! Yo, everybody knows that he can't see me! I'm itching to beat him like a penis with a STD! I'm not even wrestling JBL; this whole thing's a charade. My match is with the hippo float from the Macy's parade! So it's time to get a championship to match these custom knucks. Madison Square chant it loud baby, JBL sucks!"_

All eyes were on John. Evelyn's mouth stood wide open. She never admired John's rapping. To her it was a disaster waiting to happen. But she was impressed with his ability to rhyme in order to provoke his opponent. _Maybe wrestling and corny verses go hand in hand_. She thought to herself.

"Oh my fucking God!" Diana said looking at John in disbelief. She dug into her purse and took out her cell phone. Evelyn's attention turned from the wrestler whose rhymes for once made sense to the skeptical red head standing next to her.

"Diana. What are you doing?" Evelyn asked curiously.

"I'm going to call Eddie Murphy, Shaq and Vanilla Ice."

Evelyn stared at her confused. "Why?"

"Because I owe them an apology." Diana replied.

"An apology? For what?"

"For insulting them on their rapping skills. I gave Vanilla Ice Phil's number for Christ sake… But I was wrong in doing so. I just never thought that I would discover…. This…" Diana stated starring at John.

"Who's Phil?" Asked Jennifer curious about Diana's recent outburst.

"What are you taking about D?" Evelyn asked completely confused.

Suddenly 'Longhorn' began to play throughout the arena. A giant structure of a man wearing a cowboy's hat walked out of a limo. It was JBL. John's opponent. The crowd booed as he made his way to the mat.

Diana starred at the man. "Yo, what the fuck is George Bush's cousin doing wrestling in spandex? I thought they were a conservative family."

Evelyn couldn't help but laugh at Diana's comment. Diana starred at her and smiled. "On the real though. This ninja looks retarded."

"Yo this nigga looks like Buffalo Bill!" Redman shouted at Diana.

"I'm saying… YO MEF! Tell me naw he looks like he related to Bush, on his retarded side." Diana shouted laughing. JBL turned his attention to the group, whose comments weren't sitting right with him. He gave Diana a deadly look, which she didn't really appreciate.

"Oh, hell no! Did you see that?" Diana stated about to jump over the stance holding the crowd in.

"Diana!" Jennifer and Evelyn screamed in unison holding her back. Redman and Methodman laughing in the background.

Punches were thrown, chops were given, but in the end only one became victorious. John Cena became the new United States champion. When John went to deliver the FU, no one thought it could be done. But the second John lifted the 290 pound cowboy all eyes were turned. The look on John's face after he pinned JBL for the 3 counts was one that could never to be forgotten.

"Wow, he actually won." Diana stated nonchalantly. Evelyn laughed hugging Diana in excitement. "Eve… I can't breathe."

Evelyn pulled away continuing to cheer for John. After the match the group decided to head backstage to meet up with the champion. They walked into the locker room cheering.

"That's my boy." Mef stated going straight to John.

"That was amazing." Jennifer stated as she kissed John on the cheek. "Congratulations."

Diana walked up to him, a serious look on her face. "I didn't think you could do it, but you did it…" She embraced him. "Congratulations… However, we need to talk about those verses you did outside." Everyone started to laugh. Diana turned to look at them. "This shit aint funny. This ninja CAN'T… I repeat CAN NOT rap! Matter of fact, have you ever owned A WHITE MAN MANUAL?" She looked at John with a stern face, not a drop of sarcasm or humor in site. "If you keep up you gonna get shot…matter of fact I wanna fucking shoot you. I GOT THE GUN YOU AIN'T EVEN GOT TO PULL THE TRIGGER I'LL DO IT FOR YOU! I rather shoot you than someone else."

"DIANA!" Jennifer and Evelyn screamed. Methodman and Redman were too busy laughing on the floor, tears falling down their cheeks.

"What? I'm not saying it to be malicious ya'll. But you all can ask Ice, I warned his ass…he never listened." Diana stated matter-of-factly.

John laughed at her. "Thanks for the advice, D. But I got it."

"Ah huh." She replied as she made her way to a bench to sit down, glaring at him suspiciously.

"Don't mind her. You were great. And so was the verse." Evelyn stated as she hugged him tight. "I'm actually impressed Mr. Cena."

John smiled slightly turning red. "Thanks."

Evelyn almost melted at the sight of his smile. He looked adorable.

"Yo… so we gunna go celebrate or what?" Redman stated, interrupting Evelyn's thought.

"Hell yea! We HAVE to celebrate Hulk's success." Diana replied.

"Good, I'm gonna go fetch Candice and Stacey." Redman stated. Diana looked at him in disapproval. "Don't look at me like that… THEY'RE COMING!" Redman screamed as Methodman and he walked out the door.

"Idiots." Diana replied under her breathe. She then turned her attention to the others. "I'm hungry is there a place to eat here?"

"Yea, there's a cafeteria, you can go grab something there." John replied.

"Sweet." Diana stated getting up. "Ya want to join me?"

"I'll go. I need to get something in my stomach before hitting the club." Jennifer stated.

"Yea, you just don't want to get too wasted so Marc don't whop that ass." Diana replied with a smirk. Jennifer simply rolled her eyes.

"I'll go too." Evelyn replied. "So John has time to change and get ready."

"Yea, I'll meet you guys in a few. The show is almost over. We can invite some of the crew. I know Randy is down for anything." John stated directing the last comment specifically to Diana.

Diana rolled her eyes. "Yea, yea. Can we go?" Diana insisted.

"Yes we can grouch." Evelyn stated walking to the doors.

"Grouch my ass. I'm starving."

"Bye John. See you in a few." Evelyn stated.

"Bye Hulk… you want a burger or something?" Diana asked.

"No. I'm good, thanks."

"You sure" She insisted.

"Diana the man said No." Jennifer replied.

"Eww… Rude. I aint ask you." Diana said.

John could still hear their argument when they closed the door. He laughed to himself. "That girl is one of a kind."


	10. The Ugly Truth

**Author's Note**: So sorry for the previous long chapter. I thought you guys deserved a lengthy, detailed, and eventful chapter. Thanks again for reading. Just wanted to warn you all that things are going to start getting juicy ;-)

**Chapter 11**

_Diana, please call me. It's three in the afternoon and I still haven't heard from you. I'm starting get worried. Give me a call_. Evelyn hung up her cellphone. Last night had been crazy, fun. And in the mist of all the excitement, she lost Diana. She had gotten home at 6AM, showered and fell straight to bed. She woke up around one in the afternoon, to find her voicemail completely empty. Diana hadn't called, or dropped kicked her door. She knew something was up and she wanted to know.

W_ell, there goes my plans to get this place set and read by next week_. Evelyn thought to herself as she walked down to her living room. She sat on the sofa reaching for the control. As she flipped through the channels, her phone rang. She picked up her phone and looked at the screen, she had received a text from John.

_**JOHN**: Hey der good lookin, how r u dis fine afternoon? ;-)_

Evelyn smiled as she read the text John sent her.

_**EVELYN**: Good Evenin Mr. Cena. _

_**JOHN**: Wat u up 2?_

_**EVELYN**: Goin crazy._

_**JOHN**: Lol. y r u goin crazy?_

_**EVELYN**: Cuz Diana is MIA. Nd I cant find her._

_**JOHN**: Really? Datz weird. Wen was da last time u saw her?_

_**EVELYN**: At da club, while she was tryin 2 do a body shot off of Big Show._

_**JOHN**: WAT! LMFAO! r u serious?_

_**EVELYN**: Yea, u didn't c dat?_

_**JOHN**: No!_

_**EVELYN**: Lolz u missed a very funny, scene._

_**JOHN**: Sure did. Lol_

_**EVELYN**: But yea, datz da last time I recall seein her at all._

_**JOHN**: Ooo, well i noticed wen she left da club._

_**EVELYN**: Really, wen?_

_**JOHN**: She left with Randy... Thou IDK wen._

_**EVELYN**: Randy?_

_**JOHN**: Yea... u want me 2 hit him up 2 c if he knows where she ended up?_

_**EVELYN**: Yes! I wud greatly appreciate it._

_**JOHN**: No prob. I gotchu._

_**EVELYN**: Thanks John, I really appreciate it._

Evelyn waited patiently for John to see if he could track down Diana. She smiled at the thought of Diana making her way out the club with Randy in hand. Evelyn always admired Diana's ability to pick up guys. She had no problem in that department. Diana was always up for a fling, it was something Evelyn expected from her. However, she still found it weird that she never let her know that she was leaving. It wasn't like Diana to do so.

"What are you up to Diana Galvez?" Evelyn stated to no one in particular.

"Nothing, why you ask?" Evelyn turned around to find Diana, still wearing the outfit from the night before, placing bags full of decorations on the floor.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Evelyn yelled sprinting off the couch.

"Damn... Can you tone it down a bit... Jesus!"

"Sorry..." Evelyn replied. "But I've been calling you all morning and you haven't picked up."

"I have no clue where my phone is. If you only knew how crazy my night was, you'd understand." Diana replied as she walked towards the couch. "There are more bags in my car, I'll get them in a few. Did you make breakfast? I'm starving."

Evelyn looked at her with a smirk as Diana sat next to her on the couch. "You know I don't make breakfast... answer my question, where were you?"

Diana looked up at her. She looked a mess. Her hair was tied in a ponytail, she was wear her glasses, and one of her pearl earrings was missing. "What's with the stupid smirk?"

"Still not the answer to my question."

"Fine, EVELYN, if you must know, I spent the night having the best sex in both mine and Randy Orton's life."

Evelyn burst out in a squeal. "OMG!"

"Jesus, EVE! My aching head." Diana whined.

"I can't believe you actually left with him. On the car ride to the club you couldn't stop nagging about how weird and stalker-ish he was." Evelyn replied.

"Hey in my defense, I was completely wasted, and he seemed less annoying." Diana replied standing up to head into the kitchen. "Where do you keep the advil?"

Evelyn followed behind her. "On the counter, in the basket... So, wait, this was a one night thing. No crush, no future dates, nothing?"

"Yes Evelyn, nothing. I didn't even give him my number. I sneaked out of the hotel room, before he even woke up. I took a cab to the club, where I left my car and drove here." Diana stated retrieving a cup of water from the refrigerator.

"But, D-"

"But D, nothing. I am not concerned about my love life at the moment. It was fun while it lasted." Diana replied, taking the painkillers. "I'm going to take a shower, make us breakfast and get started on this house. The painters and carpenters should be here by tomorrow."

"Fine." Evelyn replied disappointed. She turned to make her way back to the couch...

"Wait, how was your night?" Diana asked before Evelyn walked out the room.

Evelyn turned around and looked at her with a huge smile on her face. "It was good. I got to know John better. He took me home and-" Evelyn stopped when she realized Diana's facial expression. "What?"

"Evelyn we need to have a talk." Diana stated.

"About?"

"John Cena." Diana replied.

"What about him?"

"Well, he seems like a good guy, don't get me wrong."

"But?" Evelyn asked.

"Me spending the night with Randy wasn't mere coincidence." Diana stated. "Something seemed fishy to me at the arena, and I kinda used Randy's little attraction to me, to get some answers."

"Diana." Evelyn stated sternly.

"Hold on, I know it was wrong, but I had to. And I'm glad I did."

Evelyn looked at her confused. "Why do you say that?"

"Because my hunch was right." Diana replied. "John and Candice were doing shit up until recently. According to Randy's drunk ass, the only reason he kicked Candice Michele to the curve was because he had a crush on you."

Evelyn looked at Diana half shock, half smiles . "Okay, so what's so wrong about that. It's not like he still seeing her."

"Evelyn, open those pretty little eyes of yours." Diana stated aggravated. "You think Candice is going to let things end that way. That bitch is crazy. I noticed the way she stared at you when you first met. She wanted to ripe your eyes out. She's going to do anything in her power to ruin whatever you and John, end up having."

Evelyn laughed. "Your exaggerating D. Candice was perfectly nice at the club."

Diana rolled her eyes. "You honestly think that?"

"Yes, D, I do. She's harmless. And I don't think you should be listening to the remarks of Randy. Because word has it that Candice and him were an item, probably told you that to make Candice seem like an evil witch, and him like a victim."

Diana laughed "And who put this dramatic scenario in your head?" Diana asked.

"It's not a dramatic scenario, it's the truth Candice me it all herself." Evelyn replied.

Diana rolled her eyes. "Go figure." Diana put her glass in the sink. " I don't get you, one minute you want me to be with Randy, the next you call him a liar."

"Well, I didn't take Candice seriously until now. He did state exactly what she told me he would." Evelyn replied.

Diana laughed. "Look I did my part. I'm not going to keep arguing about this she said, he said bullshit. I'm not going to stand here and tell you what to do. You do what you want. Just be warned, prepare yourself for the war your embarking on."

"D, I'm going to be fine." Evelyn replied. "Plus, I though you'd be excited that I've decided John is worth the risk. I think I'm going to give it a try with him."

"I am, I just don't want that bitch to end up hurting you." Diana stated.

"I'm not worried about her, or any DIVA, interfering." Evelyn replied.

"If you say so." Diana stated putting her glass in the sink. "I'm going to shower."

Diana left the kitchen and made her way upstairs while Evelyn walked back to the couch. Her phone was blinking, when she looked, she noticed she had a text from John.

_**JOHN**: Well, Randy said he woke up alone. And he has no idea where she is._

_**EVELYN**: Oooo sorry I should have told you sooner, I found her._

_**JOHN**: Ooo lmao okay. Well good. I was kind of getting worried. How you find her?_

_**EVELYN**: Well she kind of just showed up. The walk of shame._

_**JOHN**: LMAO! Yea, well Randy wasn't too thrilled about not finding her this morning. He sounded kind of well..._

_**EVELYN**: Kind of what?_

"EVE!" Diana yelled from upstairs.

"What!"

"You mind getting the rest of the bags from my car?" Diana replied.

"SURE!" Evelyn replied. She decided to get the bags before John texted back. She grabbed the car keys and walked out the door. Her phone began to vibrate and started blinking. Diana walked down the stairs and saw it. She picked it up and read what John had replied.

_**JOHN**: Heartbroken_.


End file.
